She Stayed
by 27ShadesOfElliePotter
Summary: What if Ana stayed with Christian after the belt incident? Things happen different from the second and third book. I don't own anything apart from my imagination...
1. Chapter 1

**She stayed... **

**A/N Yeah, this is a new idea I don't think anyone's done this before I'm not totally sure. If I have any of the details wrong I'm sorry, I'm trying to stay true to the books as I possibly can. I'll change point of view a bit I'm sorry if that gets confusing. **

_"Five." I whisper as the blistering pain cuts across me again, and he's pulling me into his arms, all breathless and compassionate ... and I want none of him. _

_"Let go ... no... " __**Where my story begins: **_

I run from him, run out of that room, the one that will always hold that memory. No matter what happens now. I run to the sub room I rip the covers away and lie down and cry. I cry because of my pain, I cry because I love this man so much, I cry because it's just what I want to do right now.

_What did you expect? YOU asked for this. _

I wish my subconscious would shut up and leave me in peace. I wish for my inner goddess to say something, but nothing. I cry until I lose consciousness.

Christian's Point of View

I stand in the playroom, a place that's always brought me solace in a sick and twisted way. I look to the door. She ran. All I can see is her tears, my heart hurts. I didn't even know it existed, outside of biological terms. Fuck. I've really fucked this up.

On the way to my room, I hear her crying. All I want to do is hold her. She's not here though, I can't. I make it to my room and see her, in the sub room, lying in bed under the covers crying. I go over to her side of the bed where she's facing the window. She's sleeping. I made her so sad, that she cried herself to sleep. How many times did I do that after a beating from the crackwhore's pimp? Fuck I really am a piece of shit. I've beaten the woman I love, the only woman I've ever... loved... fuck. I run to my study. I need someone, now. Flynn! Fuck. He won't answer. Mom? By the time I've dialled her number I realise how late it is. Too late. I'll hang up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Christian? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I did something stupid mom."

"Whatever's happened we can fix it. Tell me." How do I explain this shit should have called Flynn.

"I said some stupid things to Ana, we had an argument. And, She cried. She's asleep now, but... I think I love her mom. What do I do?"

"When she wakes up, tell her how you feel and tell her you love her."

"That's it? Fuck."

"Don't swear at me Christian, you may be twenty seven but I'll find a way to ground you."

"Sorry mom. That's it though?"

"Yes, tell her how you feel sweetheart, explain your thoughts behind your actions and tell her you love her."

"Okay, I love you mom."

"Oh, I love you too sweetheart."

"Night, sorry for waking you up."

"Darling boy, I don't care. Sweet dreams."

I hang up the phone, walk back to my room and sit on the floor. My back to the window, facing my sweet Anastasia. This woman, I've hurt her so much. I will make it up to her. I watch her sleep, she looks beautiful. I watch as the light changes throughout the room. I can feel myself changing. I feel, emotion. I feel love, this woman is the reason I've told my mom I love her. I don't recall ever saying that.

I run to the sub room, that shouldn't be her room. She shouldn't have to sleep there, in that place. I pick her up, and take her to my room. I dress her in one of my T-Shirts ever so lightly. She stirs but doesn't wake. I lay her in the bed, facing the window again. I kneel in front of her, as though I was submitting to her. I will, do anything she asks. I hit her, she asked for it. I shouldn't have listened.

I watch her sleep, she looks at peace. Beautiful. I stroke her hair, kiss her perfect face. She almost left, she should have. I hurt her in a way that's so wrong. I'll be anything she wants. _What if she wants a normal relationship? Marriage? Kids? _Fuck, I can't do marriage and kids. Yet though, I'll do the relationship thing for her though. She starts moaning in her sleep, not sexually.

"Christian. Love Christian."

She loves me. I love her. Oh, how I love this woman. That's what I feel isn't it? I feel love. I can't imagine life without her in it, I smile thinking of her?

**Ana's Point of View**

I'm looking ahead, I see Christian stood with Elliot on one side and a minister on the other. I'm walking, down an aisle. I look to my right, my dad's holding my arm walking with me looking down I see I'm wearing a beautiful dress. I'm marrying Christian. The thought of spending my life with him, just makes me so happy. I just, don't know if I can live with being his sub. _If you didn't want to be with him you would have left, not went to the bedroom._ She's right. I do want him I love this fucked up man. He's mine.

I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Christian, kneeling in front of me. He looks like he's been crying. He leans forward and kisses me sweetly.

"Your lips are soft when you cry."

"So are yours." I take his hand, and move over to the other side of the bed. He lays down where I was. We lie face to face, not touching or talking just, staring.

"Ana, I'll never stop being sorry for hurting you."

"I'm sorry I asked you too."

"Why didn't you safeword?"

"I wanted to please you, I thought if I could take it then maybe you'd want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you, Ana."

"I can't be a sub, if that's what you want I won't do it I can't."

"I don't want a sub. I want you, I want a relationship with you."

"You, what?"

"I want a relationship with you. A proper one." _Say yes you idiot! What are you waiting for! _

"Christian, of course." The look of pure bliss on his face, I know I've made the right decision.

**Christian's Point of View**

_You need to tell her about your past. _I can't, she'll run. Shit I should have told her earlier.

"Christian, are you okay?"

"Yes baby, I'm perfect. I just I'm trying to figure something out."

"Whatever it is, you can talk to me about I love you."

"Oh, Ana I love you too baby. So much." Tell her you idiot.

"There's some things I need to tell you about."

"Whatever it is, I'm here."

**Ana's Point of View**

"I told you my mother was a crack whore, I didn't tell you about her pimp. He, hit me. A lot and burned me with cigarettes. When she killed herself it was about three or four days before anyone found us." Holy shit.

"Oh Christian, I'm so sorry." He pulls me into his arms, and kisses my forehead. I've never felt so safe.

"Don't ever be sorry baby. It wasn't your fault, I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you." I don't know how long we've been lying here, content in each other's arms and I don't want to find out. We have a lot to work through, but as long as we have each other we'll get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N I've decided against having much of Ana's inner goddess and subconscious in this, only in small parts. I hope this lives up to your expectations. **

Lying in Christian's arms, I feel like I know him better now I know about his past.

"I got you a present." I've broken the ever long silence, remembering the glider I bought him. His eyes light up at the thought of a present.

"What is it?"

"I'll grab it from my room in a bit." My voice breaks almost when I call it my room, noticing Christian kisses my lips chastely.

"I want you to move some of your things in here. So, when you stay you have things here. I don't want you in that room. Or the playroom." I can feel my heart explode with happiness at his words. I like the playroom though...

"Only if you keep some things at my apartment. I like certain things in the playroom, just no whips, canes or anything like that."

"I still don't want to be in there."

"Decorate."

"What?"

"Decorate the playroom, if we're going to have a relationship why don't we make the playroom ours. Redecorate it." He looks unsure then grins.

"Anything for you baby." I giggle at his words, he flips us over so I'm lying on top of him, my hands on his arms so only my chest is touching his not my hands.

"I love the sound of your giggle."

"Really Mr Grey, well I just love you."

"I love you too Miss Steele." I kiss him with everything pouring all the love I have for this amazing, fucked up man into that one beautiful kiss as if it were our last.

He stops kissing me, I look at him feeling rejected...

"I love you Ana. I love saying it. I can't believe I've never done this before, you know it was Grace who told me to tell you how I feel. I called her after you left, I knew you'd stayed in the apartment and Flynn didn't answer. I told my mother I love her, I don't think I've ever said that."

"I love you so much Christian, it's not been long but I do, I love you so so much." We both have tears in our eyes, it feels like a scene from one of them romance films me and Kate used to always watch in College.

Our beautiful moment is interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Hungry Miss Steele?"

"Actually, yes I am Mr Grey."

"Breakfast then baby?"

"Yes please. Erm, Christian where are my clothes?"

"Upstairs, here put some of mine on. You looked rather sexy in my shirt with those pigtails if I remember right."

"Anything for you, love." He beams at me calling him 'love'. It warms my heart to think of how amazing we are as a couple. I internally grin at us being a couple. I'm so glad I didn't run, I could have. Part of me thinks the logical thing was to run, but I can't I love this man and he loves me too.

"Here" He throws a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"I know how you like wearing my boxers." I put them on and we go down to have breakfast. I quickly make some bacon and eggs then we sit down to eat.

"I got a text from Mia, she was wondering if we wanted to go for dinner at my parents tonight? She wants to talk dresses with you for coping together next weekend."

"Yeah, sounds fun. I want to go to my apartment first and get changed."

"You can do all that here."

"I know, but you said you wanted me to have clothes here so I'll go home to get some clothes and I'll be back here before lunch. Yes, I will put my clothes from last night back on."

"Okay, will you take security?"

"Christian, I know I'll be walking, but it's not far and I really do like the walk. If it helps, I'll only be half an hour and I'll shower here. I'll just grab some stuff and I'll text you when I get to my place and when I leave."

"Someone else can do that though."

"I'd like to do it myself."

"Fine." He looks annoyed, so I kiss him. I kiss each one of his features, his forehead, each of his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, then his mouth. That mouth, that fits mine perfectly.

"I'm going to get ready."

"Okay, can I watch?"

"Yes, you can, Perve."

While I get dressed in my clothes Christian lounges on his bed looking sexy. Once dressed I straddle him.

"I won't be long. I love you."

"Good. I love you too." He caresses my bum, but stops when I wince.

"Does this still hurt?" He looks so pained.

"Only a bit now, I'll take some advil when I get too mine."

"Are you sure you don't want the security to get your things for you?"

"I'll be fine baby, I promise. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I've still got to make this up to you."

"No, you haven't. You're here, with me. We love each other that's all that matters."

"What did I ever do to deserve you Ana?"

"Loved me back. That's all I ask." I press my lips to his once more in farewell.

"I'll go down to the car park with you."

"Okay."

The sexual tension is thick but we don't give in. Finally we're at the ground floor Christian gives me another kiss good bye and we exchange "I love you" before he turns and goes back up when I exit the car park.

It's quite warm not even raining good weather for Seattle. I'm almost at my apartment when I see someone who looks like me. She looks like she needs a bath, and some clean clothes. She takes a step towards me.

"You look like me. We all look alike. Master never told me he loved me, he said it to you though."

"I have a different relationship with him."

"I know, come with me. Don't tell master."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you too." I'm scared what do I do. I should have let security come. Fuck. I'm scared. This woman looks crazy, she has bandages on her and looks and smells like she hasn't washed in weeks. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a knife. She turns, goes into the other one where she has a gun. All the things Ray told me as a child go out the window.

"Give me your phone, and your bag." I do as she says, I'm so scared. I give them too her, and she throws them in a trash can. We walk, then she hails a cab.

"Play along, or I will hurt you." I nod.

We get into the cab I'm almost shaking with fear. Who is this woman? We reach our destination and get out. She gives the driver a load of coins. I look around, I've never been here. I see a dingy looking motel, clearly that's where we're going to be... We walk through the door, I'm hit by a disgusting smell I can't identify. She leads me up some stairs, then we stop outside a room. She finds the key and unlocks the door.

"Go sit there. We'll see how much my man cares about you, you little whore." I go sit by the wall as she said. I'm so scared, I want Christian. I just want this nightmare to be over. I want to wake up with Christian staring at me, professing his love for me again.

She comes over and takes some rope out of her pocket and ties me up to the pipes behind me. Then gags me. I look around, there's a double bed nightstand a small kitchen-type area with a small sink some cups cutlery and some cheap brand of tea and coffee.

She takes her coat off and throws it on the bed. I'm scared. Really freaking scared. I hope Christian went against my word and had security follow me. I decide to take a chance.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"I'm nobody."

"If you're nobody, why are you doing this?"

"Master needs me. I need master."

"What's your name?"

"Leila."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I can't even begin to explain how happy I am at the excellent response to this story! Thank you all so much! Please keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 3**

Christian's Point of View

I'm waiting for Ana to come back. She's taking a long time. I should have sent security with her, she was just so damn adamant. Fuck. I'll get Taylor to get one of the security to make the trip to her apartment to check on her. She should be back by now, she hasn't even texted me. I email Taylor to ask him to get someone to track Ana's phone. I hope she's just forgotten to text me back. Taylor comes to the door of my study, I not at him to come in.

"Sir, Miss Steele's phone has been tracked."

"What else is there Taylor?"

"It's been pin pointed to a location about ten minutes away from her apartment. Not in this direction."

"Yes? Get to the point!"

"It's been there for the last ten minutes without moving, Welch has tapped into the CCTV cameras and Miss Steele hasn't been seen on them. There was a woman who looked like Miss Williams, we can't be absolutely sure it was her but we think it was, near here then Miss Steele's apartment nearly fifteen minutes ago."

"Fuck. Check all the cameras around the time Ana left, I want her found."

"Yes Sir."

"And, check her apartment just in case."

"Sawyer and Reynolds are already on their way."

"Good. Let me know when you have some news."

"Yes sir." Taylor gives me a sympathetic look as he leaves. If this was twenty four hours ago I'd hate anyone seeing me like this, especially someone I pay. But, I just want Ana back. I've never felt this connection to anyone. In the short time I've known her, I feel alive. I love this woman, I need to find her. I need to bring her home to me.

Ana's Point of View

The name Leila sounds familiar, I don't know where from though.

"Leila, you have a really pretty name." She looks happy for a moment, then her eyes turn dark with anger.

"Don't pretend you care bitch. You stole my man from me. I was supposed to be his. I can give him what you can't."

"I didn't take him Leila, he chose me."

"You're lying! Shut up."

"Leila, please listen to me. You need help. Christian will get you help."

"The only thing I need is you dead."

"That won't make him love you." I don't know why I'm egging her on so much, I just want to keep her talking. Maybe if I keep her talking, I can make her see sense. Maybe, just maybe she'll realise this is crazy and I can get home to Christian.

"It will! Once you're out of the way, he'll be free to have me."

"If he wanted you, he wouldn't have ended your contract."

"Shut up!" There are tears streaming down her face, if I wasn't held against my will at gunpoint I might feel sorry for her. I'm glad I was able to take that disgusting gag off.

"Why did you take me? That's all I want to know." I break down, I can't handle this. I've done nothing to this freaky woman. Tears are streaming down my face, I know I should be strong but I just can't.

"You look like me." She's gone back to her ghost girl voice. Eurgh. Why didn't I just hit her and run back to Escala? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot who got herself caught. Fuck, this is frustrating, I just want to go home to Christian.

Christian's Point of view

"Sir? Miss Steele isn't at her apartment, and Welch can't find any trace on Miss WIlliams. He's looking through the CCTV cameras around the area to see if he can trace Ana's steps."

"Thank you, Taylor."

"Sir? If I may, I suggest calling the authorities."

"A person has to be missing a certain amount of time before they can do anything. Fuckers." I hate that. I know she wouldn't just leave, she can't have.

"Yes Sir, but if they're made aware that we're starting a private investigation then they may be inclined to try and help."

"It's worth a shot, okay Jason. Make the call. I'll call her father and inform him of the situation, just in case."

"Yes Sir." I just want her found, and knowing that Leila has a gun licence isn't making this any easier. I find her father's number quick enough, I'm trembling as I dial. I don't tremble, I was in a meeting last week which could lose me billions, or make me more and I didn't fucking tremble. This is worse, I have to tell a father that his little girl is missing. That my girl is missing, and it's my fault. Shit.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mr Steele, this is Christian Grey."

"From Annie's graduation?"

"Yes, that's me. It's Ana I need to talk to you about?" That got his attention.

"Has something happened to her?"

"She's missing."

"Missing? How?" How do I explain this shit? Fuck. Honesty Grey.

"She was staying at my place last night, this morning she went home to get some clothes as we were going to my parents house. Her car was at home, I said I'd drive her, but she insisted that she could walk as it wasn't too far. She was supposed to text me when she got to her place, so I knew she was safe. It was supposed to be ten minutes to her place from mine, after fifteen I was worried, so I phoned her. She didn't answer. I left it another fifteen minutes and phoned her again, she didn't answer. I was worried, so I had one of my security guys trace her phone it was about ten minutes from her apartment in another direction to mine. And, there hasn't been any activity that we're aware of in her apartment I've had security there too check. We're now checking all the CCTV cameras in the area to trace her whereabouts."

"How long ago did she leave your apartment?"

"About two hours." He probably thinks I'm crazy, I am. Crazy about Ana.

"Have you called the authorities?"

"My head of security is now, there's a limit of time someone has to be missing but if we let them know early there might be something they can do."

"Okay. You're a good man Christian, find my girl." Wait, what?

"I will, Sir."

"Keep me posted. Have you contacted Carla? Ana's mother."

"I will, and, not yet."

"Good luck with that conversation Christian." He half laughs.

"Thank you, if she contacts you or anything."

"I'll let you know."

"Thank you Sir. I'll call you if I know anything."

"Okay. And Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Ray."

"Okay, Ray. Bye." He hangs up, at least Ana's father likes me. I just want to know where the fuck she is. If she didn't want to be with me, she'd say. Right? I just want her here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for following this story, and reviewing! It does mean the world to me! **

Christian's Point of View 

It's been exactly twenty six hours since Ana's been missing, no one on my security has been to sleep. Ray drove down, I offered to pick him up in Charlie Tango but he said to keep looking for Ana and he'll help any way he can when he gets here. Her mother is staying in Georgia, she cried over the phone which wasn't surprising but it did disarm me for a minute. We've all been looking at all the CCTV in the area. The police gave us access, like we asked Welch already had access they just justified it. Taylor suggested a press release, I might have to, I don't want my baby's beautiful face spread all over the news it could make her a target in the future. It could get her found. Fuck it, I'll do it.

I make the call to Ros, to set up a press conference. Once I give her the footnotes account of what happened to Ana she's all for it. She's set it up for in an hour. Ray doesn't want to say anything, but he'll be there. I appreciate that, he knows what I'm feeling.

We're just about to leave for the conference, I'm looking at the picture of me and Ana from her graduation and I can feel the tears rolling down my face. I look up and Ray is stood behind me he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her."

"I know, I just found her and she's not here."

"She'll come back to you, Annie loves you. She'll be doing anything in her power to come back to you. I know my daughter."

"Thank you, Ray." I try to be conspicuous as I wipe the tears off of my face with my sleeve. All these feelings are so new, and uninvited. I wish Ana was here with me, to help me make light of this. If she were, I wouldn't be crying. I'd be loving her.

We meet my mother and Mia in the great room of my penthouse. They may have only met Ana briefly, but she touched their hearts as well. She's just that type of person. I hope she knows how much we all care about her.

The ride to Greys House is tense, we all just want her to be here. I'm in the front and Ray, Mia and Grace are in the back. Mia's talking, but not at her usual speed. It's slightly amusing to see Ray try and keep up with her.

I hate press conferences at the best of times, but when the first woman I've ever loved is missing and I have to tell the world in the hope that she's found I hate them even more. I make my way to the podium, with Grace, Ray, Mia, Ros and Taylor behind me I feel a little better.

"Members of the press, yesterday morning around eleven am my girlfriend Anastasia Steele went missing. We have CCTV footage of her in the Pike Market area with a woman believed to be a miss Leila Williams. They were seen walking through the market together, they haven't been seen since. It has been made known to us that Miss Williams has a gun license, she is believed to have taken Miss Steele. Her motives are not known, if you have seen either of the women on the screen behind me since yesterday there is a number at the bottom of the screen you can call. Any information, leading us to Miss Steele or Miss Williams whereabouts will be given a sizeable reward. I will answer three questions from the press, then I will be going to help the police and my security team with this investigation." I'm going to regret letting Mia talk me into this one. She said let them ask ten! Fuck.

"Is there a connection between you and Miss Williams?" Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

"We dated. Next?"

"Are you in love with Miss Steele?"

"She's the love of my life. Next question, is the last." Of course I love her, I wouldn't do this for someone I didn't love. The vultures go crazy at that one.

Ana's Point of View. 

Leila turned on the TV I'm glad she did, it's a welcome distraction from her calling me a man stealing whore all day and night.

_"I'm stood here outside Grey House where billionaire business man Christian Grey is doing a press conference." _

Holy fuck, what's he doing? Leila's staring at the TV as if her life depends on it. I don't like it. My heart feels as though it's beating on the outside. I'm not thinking about how I've had no food since breakfast yesterday, or that all I've drank is half a tea cup of water because this crazy bitch was in a good mood.

_"Are you and Miss Steele getting married, Mr Grey?" _Really that's the question they asked him? The fuck!

_"Someday, when she's safe at home with me I'd like nothing more than to marry Anastasia. That's all this press conference is over." _

I look at Leila, I'm scared how she's going to react. Just got up, switched it off then went back to sit on the bed cross legged eyes cast down.

"He never once said he loved me." I barely hear her.

"We're different people, you and me." She turns her head so quickly I'm sure it should have been broken.

"I'll kill you."

"He still won't love you." I just want Christian.

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I give up.

"I know Christian." She's still sat on the bed, staring at me. The gun in her lap, she's stroking it as though it's her lifeline. In some way it is.

"Why can't he have loved me? I loved him." She's scared, maybe not as much as me she is the one with the gun.

"We're different people, we met him at a different time. It could be anything, if you'd let me go he'd get you the help you needed and then you could find a man who loves you for you, and who you love."

"I'll never love anyone but Master."

"It's his choice to be with you, why would he be with me if he could have you."

"Shut up. You don't know shit!"

"If he loved you he wouldn't have said that I was he love of his life in a press conference." She glares at me.

Leila Point of View. 

Master doesn't love me. I love master. Master loves this girl who looks like me. We all look the same, why can't he love me? I have no one. Mrs Lincoln thinks I'm perfect for master. She says we'd be a perfect match.

Why did my husband have to die? He was the only other man who could make me feel as good as master.

This little man stealing bitch needs to die. She's just sat there, I know I tied her up and she's tried to escape. I know how to tie a fucking knot idiot. She's looking at the wall she looks crazy. I have my gun, I could kill her. Although if heaven exists, like my husband said it does she'll take him. She's evil. She took my master, he was supposed to love me. I know what I need to do.

Ana's Point of View

I'm staring at the wall counting the little indentations of the mucky wallpaper. Then I hear a shot. I look over to Leila, she's just laying down on the bed with blood flowing out of her neck. She's dead. She killed herself. I killed her. If I hadn't of told her how much he loved me, if I'd have kept my stupid mouth shut she wouldn't have died. I killed her. She's dead, because of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all so much for the response to the last chapter! I can't comprehend how happy it makes me feel that it was enjoyed!**

**If this chapter seems rushed I'm sorry, I have a timeline of events in this story so it will make sense soon! I hope... **

Ray's Point of View. 

The press conference was yesterday. My baby girl, my daughter has been gone for forty eight hours. We've spent the best part of this time chasing leads from people who just want Christian's money we're getting through them. I knew he had his own business, I'd heard of him of course I had I just didn't realise exactly how much.

My Annie has got a good support system around her, Kate and Christian's brother Elliot flew in from Barbados her family all sent their 's family have all been at Christian's apartment which I'm staying at. It's been a main hub for the investigation, there's police coming in and out as well as Christian's security. Carla's come down to sans her latest husband. Thankfully. I don't like this one. He's better than the idiot she left me for though, just thinking of Steven Morton makes me glad he's in jail. Bastard.

Christian's Point of View

I miss my Ana. I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. There's been no sightings of either of them. We've looked through all the CCTV cameras lead us so far in the Pike Market area then there isn't any views of Ana or Leila after a certain point. The fact that we have nothing is scaring me. I'm glad we're looking through people who have offered help some of them though just want money from me. Gold digging fuckers.

We're next investigating a taxi driver who claims to have driven Ana and Leila to a motel in downtown Seattle. His reasoning checks out so hopefully it'll lead to something. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, they've been thrashed so much I just can't help but think this is it we're going to find her.

"Sir?"

"Yes Taylor, what is it?"

"We've looked into the motel the cab driver said he took Miss Williams and Miss Steele too. It checks out, they checked in Sunday late morning." My Ana, she's coming home to me.

"What are you waiting for! Let's go get them!"

"Sir, if I may suggest."

"What is it Taylor?"

"I want to sort out a plan. I don't want to go in there all guns blazing, Barney's checked the cameras it is them. They haven't left, we don't know what we're getting into as no one has entered the motel since they've been there. I know that's not coincidence. It's known for being a popular place for drug dealing and some murders."

"Okay, get the best guys on this." I run out of my study into the great room, Ray's with Carla and Kate looking at one of the photo albums Carla brought with her. She'd apparently planned to show me in Georgia. I did enjoy looking through them though, seeing another side of Ana made me happy.

"We think we've found Ana, my security team is sorting a plan out as we speak." Carla and Kate squeal reminding me of Mia who's at home with my mom and dad no doubt internet shopping.

"I want to go with them, I want to find my daughter with them." I can't say no to Ray wanting to be there.

"Of course. I'll talk to Taylor. I think seeing you would be good, we don't know what state she'll be in." It breaks my heart not knowing what's happened to Ana. Leila could have done anything. At this point I'm okay with turning a blind eye and letting Taylor "Deal" with her. No one takes my girl.

Ana's Point of View.

I've tried to scream, no one hears me. I can't move against my restraints. She tied my hands so tight against the pipe. I know I have burns from the rope, but also from the central heating. Every time the heating went on, it would warm my body up. Then too much, the heat seared through my skin. I didn't think it was possible but I've run out of tears to cry.

Here I sit, staring at Leila's body. I don't know how long I've been here, I want to go home. I'm hungry. I'm cold. I've tried to sleep, every time I close my eyes I see the gun going through that poor girls throat.

It smells even more disgusting then when we got here. Her skin is white, there's blood almost everywhere around her body, the bullet must have gotten her artery.

Christian's Point of View.

Three hours later we have a plan sorted, my mom's working so that makes me happier in case Ana needs a hospital. My dad, Kate, Elliot, Mia and Carla are staying at the penthouse so we're all together just in case. They have security. John Flynn is coming with us to get Ana.

We're in one of my SUV's on the way to get Ana. There's a police car in front of us as well. Finally, after what feels like hours we're outside the dingy motel.

The guy at the desk gave us the number of the room. Apparently they haven't heard any noises coming from the room, and no one matching Leila or Ana's description have left. We're on the stairs. The two police knock on the door. Nothing. Now, I'm worried.

One of the police officers smash open the door. It's a shocking sight. There's blood all over the place, covering the bed where Leila is, the floor on the gun Leila's decomposing body is smelly and disgusting. The sight brings back awful memories of staying with my mother.

"Annie." I'm brought out of my wayward thoughts by looking at Ana. My beautiful Ana, tied to a pipe looking pale and scared.

"Christian, she needs you." It's when I get closer I hear Ana saying my name over, like a prayer.

"I'm here baby, the police officer over there is going to get you free just stay strong for me baby." I stroke her face, I'm so happy she's alive. I lean forward and kiss her cheeks.

"I'm going to go and get the officer so he can cut you free okay baby. Ray's right here for you." She looks from me to Ray and nods. I can see she's lost a lot of weight, judging by the smell of Leila's body she must have been dead a while. Oh God, my Ana must have been stuck there for days. I find Taylor who gives me a pair of scissors. To cut Ana free from the rope.

"Hey baby, see I'm going to cut you free from that rope." I cut her free as quickly as I can. I blanch when I see that she's bleeding from her wrists. I finally get her free. I can see the coroner already taking Leila's body away. A police man is trying to talk to Ana, she's staying silent. I can understand that. Ray's running his fingers through her hair to comfort her I'm glad he's here.

"Sir, they want to get Ana checked out at the hospital."

"Okay, I'll take her down to the ambulance." I look back to Ana, who hasn't moved an inch even though she's not tied any more.

"Ana baby, they want to get you checked out at the hospital." She turns to look at me then tries to get up but winces. I can't bear to see her in pain, I reach down and pick her up bridal style I carry her to the ambulance.

We ride in silence, Ray sat next to me Ana sat up on the gurney. Flynn and Taylor are in the car behind us. The paramedics are checking Ana's vitals, they've got a bandage on her wrists and ankles. Her ankles have rope burn, her wrists have heat burns apparently she'll heal physically quite soon. It's the mental aspect they're worried about.

Finally we're at the hospital, her burns are treated they're going to heal it'll take a bit of time but they should be okay. The ones on her ankles aren't bad at all they'll just be a bit tender for a few days. The ones on her wrists are from the pipe heating up which explains why they're worse those ones will take a few weeks to heal, thankfully they won't scar. They have Ana hooked up to a few drips, one to give her nutrients she needs. She needs to eat proper food as well, another to regulate her body heat and the last one is for pain relief.

Ana has to stay at the hospital overnight for observations. She's settled into a private room. She hasn't spoken a word yet. She ate some food Mrs Jones had made knowing how bad hospital food is. My family had brought with them when they arrived.

I'm sat on a chair to her right side, Ray and Carla are both at her left Mia and my dad are on the couch opposite the bed. Kate and Elliot have gone on a coffee run while Flynn is conversing with the doctors about Ana's mental state.

"We have coffee and a tea, bag out for Ana." Ana smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. I hate seeing her this way, I just want to go back to Sunday. Then I remember.

"What's my present?" This time the smile reaches her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. I put her tea to her mouth so I'm feeding her, her tea.

"Feel better now baby?" She nods and smiles.

"Yes, thank you. I'll show you your present when I get out of here." This smile reaches her eyes.

"Anything for you baby. Anything for you." I lean over and press my lips to hers not caring about our audience that include her parents. I'll do anything for her.


	6. Conversations and Propositions

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N Thank you all for the response to this story. I'm not very good with the law, so if this sounds wrong I'm sorry! Thank you all for your responses! Add my FanFiction Facebook: Shadesofelliepotter fanfiction I'll be posting snippets, and am starting some pictures based on my stories! On another note: I'm so sorry for taking almost a month to update! **

Waking up in my hospital bed all I can think of is Leila. After talking to the police they have ruled that Leila's death was suicide. There won't be an inquiry because, apparently there wasn't anything I could have done. I think they're wrong. Maybe if I hadn't of pushed her hadn't have, she wouldn't have died. If I could have gotten free I maybe could have stopped her. I look around the room Kate is curled up asleep on a chair on one side, while Christian's on the other presumably working. Sigh. It's all my fault. I should have just shut up, why did I take the stupid gag off! If I'd have kept it on, she would be alive.

"Ana baby, are you okay?" Christian's been so sweet, I don't deserve him to be like this.

"Yeah, fine." He gives me a funny look but he buys it. I just don't know what to do.

"Steele, you are not fine. Talk to us, we love you." You shouldn't.

"I'm fine."

"Grey, leave. I want to talk to my best friend."

"I don't want to leave Ana." He looks heartbroken, but if I'm honest I would like some alone time with Kate.

"We'll be fine Christian."

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes." He leans forward and kisses me on the lips. All I want is him. I don't deserve his love, but I want it.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too."

Once he's gone Kate comes and sits on the bed I move over so we're lying next to each other. I lean my head on her shoulder, I feel like telling her everything then I just don't want to.

"Steele, talk to me. You're my sister I love you." I can't hold it in any longer, I can't be strong. I can't act like I don't feel anything. I killed her. It was my fault, maybe I didn't intend to but I killed her. I start crying on Kate's shoulder.

"I-I-I I killed her, Kate."

"You didn't Steele."

"I did, if I had kept my mouth shut she would still be alive."

"You don't know that. She was obviously bat shit crazy Steele."

"I taunted her, Kate. I told her that if Christian loved her he wouldn't have declared his love for me in a press conference. That was about five minutes before she died. How could it not be my fault!" I scream at her before hugging her as though my life depends on it, she hugs me back I feel safe in my best friend's arms.

"Ana, did you hold the gun at any point?"

"No."

"So you didn't pull the trigger."

"Obviously not."

"You didn't kill her Steele, she could have killed you." I look at her and see a tear running down her cheek. Without thinking I wipe it away with my thumb.

"Typical Ana, you're in a hospital bed and comforting me." I laugh for the first time since before I left Escala.

"I love your laugh baby." I grin at Christian standing in the doorway.

"I just love you Mr Grey." Me and Kate stay in my bed hugging, just like in college when something bad had happened; although then it was more Kate's boyfriend issues or we'd watched a scary movie.

Christian's moved to the chair next to me, I think he knows I'm not letting Kate go.

"I was talking to my parents, the Coping Together Gala is this Saturday do you think you're up for it?"

"Okay, I don't have anything to wear though." Kate nudges me.

"We'll go shopping before Steele."

"Okay."

"Take security Ana, please." I nod. I don't think I ever want to go anywhere alone. I reach out to Christian and hold his hand.

"Your dad is talking to the doctors, he'll be in soon." I grin. I can't wait to see my dad. I feel a little better after talking to Kate.

"Christian, can you call Flynn to come and talk to me?" He looks relieved.

"Yes, baby. I'll go call him now. Do you want me there?"

"No, I just want to sort a few things out alone first." He looks crestfallen, but I think he knows I need to do this alone.

"Okay baby, I'll go see where he is." As he leaves the room, Kate gets out of my bed.

"I'm going to get a coffee when Christian comes back, is there anything you want?"

"Why are you being nice to Christian? You usually piss him off to no end."

"Whatever I feel towards that man, he loves you and cares about you. As long as he keeps it up, I'll be happy. Now stop deflecting, what do you want to eat?" I grin.

"Anything, you know what I like."

"Okay." Christian comes back in the room with Doctor Flynn, we were introduced when I got here.

"Ana, you said you don't want anyone in the room are you still okay with that?"

"Yes." Kate and Christian leave, part of me want them back the other doesn't.

"So Ana, how are you feeling?"

"Conflicted."

"How so?"

"Part of me knows there was nothing I can do to save Leila, the other thinks I killed her." I spend the next forty minutes talking to Flynn about everything that happened, every feeling over the last few days. He thinks what I'm feeling is "normal" he wants to see me weekly just to be sure.

"Do you feel less conflicted now, Ana?"

"Yes, I know there wasn't anything I could have done short of making her kill me but I still feel guilty."

"That's okay, you went through something very traumatic. I don't expect a forty or so minute conversation to help you, this will be a journey."

"Okay, I want Christian now."

"Of course, I'll see you soon."

Before long I'm cuddled up in Christian's arms, my dad and Kate here with us while we all eat Spaghetti Bolognese Mrs Jones made because according to Christian "Hospital food is shit".

"Move in with me, Ana."


	7. Chapter 7

**Over 10,000 views on this story fuck, that's amazing! I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews, your reaction to this story is amazing. Thank you all so much! I skipped on the hospital scene a bit, but when I wrote that part out it seemed boring! **

**Ana's Point of View **

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, Ana I can't be without you. I don't know what I'd do without you." I look over to Ray, he gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back.

"Okay."

"You'll live with me?"

"Yes, I'll live with you." Christian grins and kisses me. When we finally stop kissing I realise everyone's left.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They left us to be _alone_."

"I like alone Mr Grey. We'll have lots more alone time when we live together."

"I like that Miss Steele." He lays down on the bed next to me, I curl into his arms. I felt safe with Kate, but not like this. I love this man, and I will love him until my dying day and beyond. He is everything to me. We've known each other a month, but that time has been the best time of my life.

A little while later, I open my eyes I'm lying on Christian's chest his breathing is even. I'm glad he's asleep, he obviously hasn't had much sleep since I was 'away'. Then I realise what woke us, my doctor is standing in the doorway.

"You can come in Doctor, Greene."

"Thank you Miss Steele. I have your discharge papers here, when you're ready you're free to go. Make sure you drink at least half a pint of water an hour, and eat regularly."

"Thank you doctor."

"Your father is outside, would you like him to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." My dad walks in and smiles when he sees Christian sleeping at my side. I think he knows how little sleep Christian has had over the last few days.

"I know I'm not the talkative parent, but I have to know."

"Dad, I'm happy we're both happy."

"Sure you want to move in together so soon?"

"Yes. Being away from him was hell. The main thing that got me through those days was knowing if I'd have let go, I wouldn't see Christian again. Or you, or mom or Kate."

"Okay. As long as you're happy Annie, that's all I want."

"I am daddy."

"Good. Everyone should be back soon, then they're going to let you go. I've signed your discharge papers for you."

"Thank you dad."

"I've got to get on the road home about four, so I'll have lunch with you then I'll go. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I love seeing you dad. Even under the circumstances."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally we're back _home _it's strange that this is home. I know it's a good thing, I love Christian and he loves me. Somehow. We had a lovely lunch at the Mile High Club, Christian was glad I ate everything off of my plate; I shared a piece of chocolate cake with him, apparently that's his favourite I've decided to make him my special chocolate cake for his birthday. I'm looking forward to living together, finding out new things about each other each and every day.

I had to fight back tears when Ray left. I know he can't be here forever, and he's close but I love seeing my dad.

We're cuddled up on the couch in the great room. Christian, Carrick and Elliot are talking sports while Grace, Mia and Kate are talking dresses for the Coping Together Gala Saturday. It's Thursday now, how on earth am I supposed to get a dress before then? Oh well, part of me doesn't want to go. I know people stare at me all night. I don't have any marks, the ones from the ropes have gone since _she_ didn't tie me up that tight. Think happy thoughts Steele.

It wasn't your fault, she had the gun. It wasn't your fault, she had the gun. It wasn't your fault, she had the gun. Sigh. I know it wasn't my fault, I can't help but feel guilty though. The look on her face, the way her body smelt. I snuggle further into Christian and try to forget Leila.

"You okay Steele? You're looking pale."

"I'm fine Kate, just a bit tired." Kate knows me too well. I'll have to talk to her later.

"We'd better get going anyways. Get some sleep, both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've got an early shift and Carrick has to be in tomorrow." I stay by Christian's side as everyone leaves. Grace and Kate hold on to me a little longer than everyone else.

"We'll go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure, Kate." I hate shopping.

"Okay, how about we look at dresses online? We'll see what we can find call around the stores, that way we don't have to do much actual shopping."

"That, sounds so good!" I giggle as we hug goodbye, again.

"Laters Steele, we'll pack your room up tomorrow too yeah?"

"Sure, there's not too much to pack anyway. Laters Kate."

After everyone's gone, Christian goes to his office to get some work done. I've affected everything, I'm so stupid. I should have just ran when Leila had come up to me, or taken security. I sit in the library thinking off all the things I should have done. I can't believe how stupid I was. If Christian, or Kate were in my position they wouldn't have made Leila kill herself, they would have gotten to safety quicker and had her apprehended. They wouldn't have disrupted everyone's work.

I didn't realise I was crying until Christian comes in and wipes away my tears.

"Talk to me baby."

"It's all my fault. I know I didn't tell Leila to die but, I could have stopped it. I could have ran when I saw she had a gun, I could have taken security, I could have just stayed here with you."

"You can't erase the past my sweet Ana, none of this was your fault. If I'd have realised she was more than a threat than I already knew she was, I would have had security follow you without you knowing about it."

"Really?" Why do I find this sweet...

"Yes. None of this is your fault Ana, you've done nothing."

"Okay. I still want to see Flynn regularly."

"You've been through a traumatic experience, of course you should see him. I'm also here, if you want to talk."

"I don't want to talk right now Christian."

"Oh, okay." He sounds so dejected.

"I don't want to talk, I want to go to _our_ bed and make love to you."

"Ana..."

"Make me forget Christian, please. I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just a quick one: 100 reviews! Andddd over 12,000 views! You guys are just amazing! Thank you! :D **

**Chapter 8 **

I wrap my arms around his neck, I pull him closer to me. I kiss his lips, softly and sweetly. I need him.

"Christian, I'm not going to ask again."

"Okay, but bedroom though I want this to be special."

"Every time with you is special love." It truly is, apart from _that time_.

"I love you Anastasia."

"I love you too Christian." We run out of the library to our bedroom like horny teenagers with a free lesson.

Finally we make it to the bedroom, it's exactly the same as when we were last here. So much has happened.

"Don't over think Ana, the only thing that matters right now is that we're both here. We're together, and we love each other."

"You read my mind so well Mr Grey."

"We aim to please Miss Steele." His voice sends shivers down my spine, so sexy. He picks me up bridal style and places me in the middle of the bed.

"I'll be right back baby." He then leaves for the bathroom, I hear the water running. A bath with Christian? Perfect. I take my clothes off, leaving me in my bra and panties then lay back down in the middle of the bed to wait for my man. I can feel myself getting wet just thinking about him.

"Anastasia, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He struts out of the bathroom gloriously naked, and very turned on. I stare at his long hard shaft, I need him.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Grey." He sits on the bed with me, tenderly and lovingly takes off my bra. He strokes my breasts and kisses them.

"Oh, Christian..." He kisses me on the lips. His hands are on my hips lightly touching my panties. Then his hand is cupping my most private part through my panties.

"You're so wet Anastasia."

"Only for you Christian, only and always for you." In one flash move my panties are ripped to shreds, he picks up the shards of the expensive lace material and throws it across the room in one swift move.

"Bath time baby." I nod shyly slightly disappointed that we aren't going to make love right this second, but happy I get to share a bath with my lover.

I walk into the bathroom and am in awe, the room is lit with beautiful candles set all around the room. The bath is perfectly bubbly, there's a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, a tray of chocolates dipped in strawberries. If that wasn't perfect enough, there are beautiful rose petals in the bath, making it so serene.

"How?"

"I had Gail set most of this up earlier, I just had to actually draw the bath and light the candles. I just wanted everything to be perfect, I want nothing more than to bury myself inside you but I promised you romance. I'll forever give you hearts and flowers Anastasia."

"This. Is. Perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Christian gets into the bath first, then I lean against him. My back to his front. He's washing me so tenderly I want to cry. I can't remember the last time I felt so truly cherished. We drink wine while we wash each other, then start on the strawberries. We always touch each other, whether to caress with the washcloth or feed one another a strawberry or, simply to steal a kiss.

I'm so turned on now though, I bite my lip and kiss Christian with passion. He puts the platter on the floor, then our wine glasses. I get back in between his legs my back to his front again.

Christian washes my neck, my chest and breasts then continues down south to my throbbing sex. His fingers expertly working my folds, rubbing all my sweet spots all the while kissing licking and sucking on my neck. His other hand on my breast caressing. It's a sensation overload, he's still working my neck my breast and my throbbing sex I can feel myself building. He's not letting me go over the edge.

"Christian, I need..."

"I know what you need baby, I always know what you need. I'll let you come soon."

"Love, you... Always, only you." He has two fingers inside me working my sweet spot, while his thumb stays rubbing my folds getting faster. I feel my impending orgasm. I want it, I need it.

"Let go Anastasia." I do. I come gloriously, his finger working my orgasm all the way through. It doesn't stop.

"Christian,"

"Keep coming baby. "

"I only come for you." Finally I stop coming, I feel relaxed now. I lean my head on Christians shoulder, utter bliss.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you baby, we're getting wrinkly."

After we've both dried off we get into bed naked, Christian holds me close to his body.

"I love you Anastasia."

"I love you to, Christian. Make love to me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Before I know it, we're moving together, I climb higher and closer to my glorious release. I feel myself coming.

"Come with me sweet Anastasia." And, I do. I we come at almost the exact same time, I fall asleep on top of my perfect man. I know, everything will be alright.

xxxxxxxxxx

I open my eyes, to light coming in from the floor to ceiling windows in our bedroom. I'm still tucked cuddled to Christian's chest. I peek up at him, and see his beautiful grey eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning."

"Come on, let's have breakfast. Kate will be here soon."

"Why are you excited about Kate coming over?"

"You'll be spending my money on yourself, why wouldn't I be happy about that?"

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you." I giggle as I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. Once I've had a quick shower, I get dressed. I keep my hair in loose waves across my shoulders, and wear some simple jeans a t-shirt and a blazer with a pair of Louboutin trainers and a Jimmy Choo bag. I'll be talking to Christian about the additions to our closet later. Like how on earth did he do that?!

**A/N Just a quickie, add me on Facebook for sneak peeks and pictures that go with this. One more chapter after this then the Coping Together Gala! xo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

I walk out of the closet in this high fashion feeling outfit, to see Christian in a suit looking like sex on legs. Damn his hotness. I don't want to be mad at him, but he could have told me I had a new freaking wardrobe! When on earth would he have been able to buy all this!

"I see you've found the clothes." He sounds sexy as well. Fuck. No, be strong Steele.

"Yes, when on earth did that happen?"

"On Sunday, I ordered them when you'd gone to your apartment I forgot until you went into the shower. I was going to tell you when you got back, but you never came back." He sounds so sombre.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just not used to having such expensive things."

"I want to give you the world, I want you to have those things."

"Okay, it was just a shock that's all."

"Next time I'll let you know before I spend thousands of dollars on a new wardrobe for you." _Thousands! _

"Yeah, okay." I'm really not sure about this.

We've just finished a lovely breakfast or pancakes and are cuddling on the couch when Taylor informs us that Kate's on her way up. She walks in looking like a movie star, with her tight jeans blouse high heels and leather jacket. I know my outfit is similar, I just can't help feeling inferior.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better." I smile as we sip our coke while Christian sneakily leaves for his office.

"Good, I was thinking we could go shopping properly, rather than just looking on the internet that way we can try on dresses and get them tailored easier than looking online finding "the one" only to find they don't have it in stock. Maybe to Neiman's?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes! I said okay, we'll undoubtedly have to take security but I think a shopping trip with my best friend will be a good thing. Just as long as we're not out for hours."

"Deal, we'll come back here after lunch?"

"Okay." We giggle and I start to feel more, human. I have a long way to go until I make peace with everything that happened, being with Leila's body for so long. I have a new found respect for Christian, having to go through that at such a young age, and it being his mother.

"Now, tell me where this designer outfit came from."

"Christian ordered me them on Sunday."

"How did he pick it out?"

"I didn't want to ask, I now have a stupidly expensive wardrobe."

"He did that without you knowing?"

"Yeah, he was going to tell me when I got back on Sunday. Of course.."

"You didn't. Come back."

"Exactly." We both sigh at the sad tone our conversation has taken, until we hear Christian shouting in his office about some deal and some "fucker who needs to be fired, yesterday" and start giggling.

"Oh, Steele you are a saint for putting up with that man."

"I love him, all of him."

"As long as he makes you happy. If he doesn't, I'll kick his ass."

"He does make me happy, and I don't doubt that you will."

"Good. Want to get going now?"

"Yeah, I'll just let Christian know."

Finally we're in the car on the way to Neiman's with Luke driving, Ryan riding shotgun and Reynolds following with someone else whose name I don't know. Christian gave me his credit card with strict instructions to spend as much as possible. It was either that or letting him give Kate his card.

"How are you really feeling Ana?" I thought this was going to happen. Sigh.

"I'm okay, I know logically it wasn't my fault I didn't ask to be kidnapped I didn't put the gun in her hand. It doesn't help the guilt I feel over it though. I'll be okay. I'm glad I have Christian, and you and everyone else." I say with a smile, knowing it's true but I do have a road ahead of me. I can accept that.

"You'll always have me, we'll be friends until we're old and senile then we'll be friends all over again."

"There's the reason I love you."

We continue to gossip and giggle until we reach the store, I'm so glad we have security. I just want to get a dress and get out. Kate noticing something was wrong just gives me a reassuring smile and a hug knowing I don't want to talk.

I feel as though we haven't stopped shopping. We've been looking for about an hour. I'm just about ready to give up until I see the dress. I've never been a girly girl but this dress is beauty divine, so not me but so perfect. It's not slutty, but it's enticing. It's black, but not gothic.

"What you looking at Steele? Oh wow. Buy that dress. Now. If you don't, I'm going to take your purse, find your rich boyfriends credit card and buy it for you."

"I'm going to try it on first."

"With the right jewellery clutch and shoes that will be magnificent."

"I never thought I'd say this about a dress but: I need it."

"Welcome to the dark side we have fashion."

I make my way to the dress, it's beautiful. I touch the fabric, it feels amazing. I can't wait to see myself in it.

"Excuse me, miss?" How much makeup is this woman wearing!

"Hello, can I try on this dress?" She looks me up and down as though I was dirt on her shoe. I tug at my shirt knowing how bad I look. My clothes may be designer but I'm not. Oh and Kate's gone to the other side of the shop.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't think this dress is for someone of your how shall I say? Stature. There's a target a short drive away." I don't know what to do, the security are hovering around but this wasn't a good idea. I want to go home. I glare at the girl and leave. I find Kate and she can instantly see something's wrong.

"What happened?"

"Just a sales girl being bitchy, I just want to go home."

"Ana, you can't let a bitch get you down."

"It's too late, can we just go back to Escala? Please."

"Okay. Let's go."

When we get back, I leave Kate in the kitchen talking to Gail while I look for Christian in his office. He's sat at his desk typing away furiously, it's not until I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his cheek does he realise I'm here.

"You're back early, I thought you were going to have lunch first? It's only half ten."

"Yeah, I just wanted to come home."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just it's nothing."

"It made my girlfriend not want to shop, it's made you clearly unhappy. Tell me what happened."

"Just some bitchy sales assistant, said I wasn't of the right _stature_ to get the dress I wanted. It just I don't know, I just wanted to come home and forget everything."

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

"Eleanor Roosevelt said that."

"Wise woman, now I'm taking you and Kate back to that shop I'm buying you everything you both want then I'm going to have a little word with the manager about his bitchy staff get her fired, pick Elliot up the four of us will have lunch he and Kate can go home then we'll come back here and fuck till we're hungry, eat then fuck again."

"Okay. But you can't see my dress until tomorrow."

"Why not?" Sounding like a child whose been to he can't have ice cream.

"Because, I said so."

"Fine."

Off we go, back into the SUV with security following. I hate being the damsel in distress, but I think it was needed this time. I thought I was going to cry.

"Excuse me, I'd like to speak to the owner I'd settle for the manager."Christian says as we make our way to the "evening gowns" department. The man at the desk takes his eyes off of his paper where he was reading an article about _the great Christian Grey_ to be faced with a pissed off Christian Grey, me and Kate.

"Yes, yes of course sir."

After a brief conversation with the manager, and a complimentary phone call the bitchy sales assistant is fired I feel better. I feel guilty that she lost her job, but if she wasn't so bitchy why does she work in customer service?

Now, I'm in the dressing room trying on this beautiful dress that does make me feel like a princess. Kate's found a pair of shoes and a matching clutch that will be perfect apparently with this dress. I'm glad my best friend has a sense of style, because I sure don't.

My dress is being tailored, we'll have to come back after lunch apparently. I'm really not sure how ready I am to be a part of this world, galas? A dress I'll wear once costing over two thousand dollars! It's moments like this I'd speak to my mom, but she's too concerned with her latest husband. At least this one doesn't stare me up when mom's not looking, or try to talk about my personal life. I shake my head of my stupid wayward thoughts.

"Lunch baby? Elliot's going to meet us at the restaurant."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. It's nothing important."

"Are you sure? We can skip lunch."

"No, I'll be fine. I promise." I stand on my toes to kiss his cheek, he smiles lovingly at me.

"Come on love birds some of us are hungry."

Back into the car we're off to the Mile High Club for lunch where we're seated very quickly. We have a delicious three course meal, consisting of: lobster soup, chicken cooked with Lettuces spiced celeriac sauce and oyster leaves, and a very delicious slice of chocolate cake that I got to share with Christian.

It was a lovely lunch, I've only ever been on the odd double date with Kate in college where her flavour of the month had decided me and his friend would "totally click" they were usually vulgar and I spent the time silent waiting for the night to end. Today however, was completely lovely. We spoke about nothing and everything, I'd had a genuinely good time. I'm not sure why I'm surprised but I am.

I'm actually looking forward to this gala, even Christian's "secret surprise".

**A/N Please review! I love hearing what people think about my chapters! I'll post a picture of Ana's outfit for the gala with the next chapter on my facebook! I should update soon! :D xo **


	10. Coping Together part 1

**Chapter 10 - The Coping Together Gala **

**A/N Thank you all so much for the response to the last chapter, and all of this story. I hope this is to your liking! Well done to those who spotted the Pretty Woman inspiration. In this it isn't a masked ball, just a "normal" one, with what I have planned I wanted people to be able to see each other's faces. Carrick's speech which is directly from the book is in italic. Small parts will be the same as the book, but a lot I have skipped over! **

As I finish getting ready I'm glad I bought some makeup today, apparently I needed an entire new collection because I don't live with Kate anymore so I can't just borrow hers as and when. We spent the day at some high class salon getting waxed, our hair, nails everything done. I'd been told about Christian's connections to the bitch troll's salon thankfully he didn't ask me to go there even though he has a part in it. I'd said that was a hard limit for me, I'm not going to force him to stop being friends with her but I want as little contact as possible with her.

Christian apparently has bought me jewellery so I'm not wearing any yet. This worried me, seen as he's already bought me an entire wardrobe and Kate refused to tell me how much my outfit cost out of fear I'd change my mind! I must admit, I feel beautiful in this dress. I can't remember the last time I felt beautiful when I wasn't with Christian.

"Ana, you look breathtaking." I blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen when you've just woken up and are in one of my t-shirts. This is, just extra beauty."

"You make me feel beautiful."

"I love you Ana, you're my life."

"I love you too, I tried to not fall so hard but I can't imagine my life without you Christian."

"That's exactly how I feel. Do you want your present?"

"Mr Grey, are you trying to seduce me?"

"I will later. I promise." He leaves for the closet and comes back with a box, with the tell tale Tiffany & Co logo.

"This reminded me of you." He opens the box and inside is the most beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace, it must have cost a fortune. There are diamonds all around the necklace, and around the pendant as though they were safeguarding the most mesmerising blue sapphire necklace I've ever seen.

"It's amazing Christian, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I?" He laughs. "I was going to go for something more understated, because I know my wealth makes you uncomfortable but I saw this and I could just imagine you wearing it how it would make your eyes shine even more than they do."

"I love it, thank you baby. You're the most amazing man, I can't express how much I love you. " I turn around so he can fasten the necklace. The sapphire pendant falls just between my breasts bringing them more emphasis. I turn around to face Christian, his eyes are watering.

"What's wrong baby." I'm instantly worried, I've never seen Christian cry.

"Nothing's wrong, I just never thought I could love someone as much as I love you Ana. You're my life. If I didn't have you in my life, I wouldn't want to live anymore. You mean everything to me, I can see us getting married having kids everything." I pull him over so he's sat on the bed, I lift up my dress so I can sit on my knees comfortably. He's not crying anymore, just teary eyed.

"Christian, listen to me. There is no way I'd ever leave you. I couldn't. I want everything you described, I want marriage kids everything. You own my heart." He lifts me up and sits me on his lap like I'm a child.

"Why me, Ana? You could have anyone you're everything any man could ever want. You could have a normal man, whose not fucked up, who doesn't have to have security, whose exes didn't try and kill you for fuck sake."

"Yes, I could have all of that. I wouldn't be happy though. You're the only man who I've ever wanted, the only man who I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm one lucky bastard."

"So am I Grey, so am I. You're my life Christian." He moves me off his lap, so I'm just sat on the bed, he's on one knee in front of me looking worried.

Then the penny drops... Oh my...

"I was going to ask you later, but given the direction of our conversation I can't wait. Anastasia Rose Steele, I know I haven't known you long but I can't imagine a day without you. You're the only woman I have ever felt this way about, I promise to love you for all eternity. You're the one for me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I jump into his arms before he can get the ring out of the box. He's on his back on the floor of the bedroom peppering my face with kisses.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I say over and over.

"I thought you'd say no for a second there."

"Why would I say no?"

"I don't know." He laughs

"You're mine forever now, can you handle that?"

"If you can handle me forever?"

"Your my fifty."

We laugh and link arms on our way out of the apartment. I can't help but feel so comfortable in our relationship, after this declaration I know I love Christian Grey and he loves me too. This is it, this man is the only one I'll ever want I'll love him forever.

We're in the car, when Christian grabs my left hand.

"I forgot to give you the ring, I'm so stupid."

"I think the whole, me jumping on you side tracked you don't you think?"

"Either way, here." He opens the box and inside is the most amazing diamond ring I've ever seen, it's huge! Around the band are beautiful sapphires that match my necklace.

"Christian, this is amazing."

"No, it's ordinary you're amazing." He puts the ring on my finger then kisses my lips. Sigh.

"I thought you were trying to be understated knowing that's more my style?"

"Do you not like it?"

"Of course I do, I love it."

"I couldn't find anything, then I saw this diamond in the shop and it was mesmerising and unique just like you. I asked them for it, they knew I'd already bought the necklace, I decided on the band because the sapphires match your eyes. I was going to ask you to marry me in the boathouse, I got my mom and dad in on the plan and it was going to be all romantic I just couldn't resist."

"It was perfect. We can get away there later since you put so much effort in."

"Sounds perfect baby."

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"My dad! He's going to..."

"No he won't, I already asked his permission. When I was talking to my mom about setting up the boathouse she asked if I'd spoken to him, I hadn't but she thought it was proper."

"Oh, good! For the record, I don't want to get married very soon." I say, hoping not to start an argument.

"Why?" He sounds hurt. Oh dear.

"Because, we haven't known each other very long. I was never a girly girl but I did know what I wanted my dream wedding to look like. I want to spend time engaged to you, I want to have time to plan everything and make sure it's special." He sighs.

"That makes sense. I wouldn't mind just flying to Vegas and getting it over with so I can properly make you mine but, if you want the wedding of your dreams I'm going to do everything I can to make your dreams come true."

"Thank you sweetheart." I cuddle into my fiancé's side for the rest of the trip to Bellvue thinking about how much I adore this man with all that I am.

As we walk down the green carpet leading to the garden there are two people taking photographs, one from the Seattle Times the other was hired to take souvenir photo's I want one of me and Christian as we have barely any photo's of the two of us. Thankfully they didn't notice my ring. There's beautiful silk ribbon in the precision cut trees and flowers, there are lanterns hanging of every available surface it's like a wonderland.

"You okay baby?"

"A little overwhelmed, but other than that good. Thank you." I kiss his cheek, I'm glad I'm wearing such high heels because I don't have to lean up to kiss Christian.

We make our way to Carrick and Grace I think Christian wants to tell them before anyone notices the rock on my finger, or at least tells them before we can.

"Mom, dad." They beam at us as we walk over.

"You look lovely Ana."

"Thank you Grace, so do you." She does look lovely in a pale blue dress, with nude shoes and clutch. As she takes my hand I can feel my ring twisting so the diamond is almost touching my palm. Her eyes light up.

"I thought you were going to ask her later!" Grace whispers, just loud enough for Christian and Carrick to hear but thankfully, not so loud everyone else hears!

"I was, but we were talking earlier and it just felt right."

"Oh darling girl! You're going to be my daughter!" Grace squeals a little louder as she pulls me into a hug. Carrick and Christian shake hands.

"Why has mom got Ana in a vice grip hug? I haven't seen her give one of those since you made your first billion." Elliot asks while I'm still in Grace's arms.

"She said yes." I can hear the pride in Christian's voice. Then I'm pulled from Grace's arms into Kate's.

"I'm so happy for you Ana!"

"Thank you."

"Now you see why I made sure you wore water proof mascara?"

"Yes, thank you." I can feel the happy tears in my eyes. Next thing I know I'm in Christian's loving arms. He kisses my forehead as I place my palm on his chest.

"I have a new sister! Ooh you have to have the wedding here, we'll have it in the summer! The garden will look beautiful! If we work it right we can do in the next couple of months!" I should have thought about Mia.

"Mia! They haven't been engaged an hour yet, let them breathe." I'm glad Carrick intervened.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!"

"We don't want to get married for a while yet Mia."

"Okay." She pouts then we start talking about the proposal and how beautiful my ring is. Even when we're in separate conversations I'm holding on to Christian in some way, whether our arms are touching or we're holding hands.

After being introduced to Grace's parents who are delighted we're engaged, and happy we all get seated.

_"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. As you know it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart and mine." _

I rub Christian's arm as he kisses my cheek I hear Mia, Grace and Mrs Trevelyan chorus "awwwh" at that I just blush and giggle.

After dinner I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, Christian eyes me I squirm thinking of an impending release. I need him.

"Me and Kate will go with you."

"Sounds good, Mia." I kiss Christian's cheek and whisper _later _into his ear.

"Let the poor girl go to the bathroom Christian! You're not even married yet." He has the decency to look sheepish at his grandfathers chastising.

After I've finished in the bathroom, I stay outside to wait for Mia and Kate who want to do their makeup. I should have stayed with them...

"Hello, Anastasia. Tell me, how does a mousy little sub get a man like Christian?" Bitch Troll, I thought I wouldn't have to speak to her tonight.

"Well, unlike you I didn't molest a fifteen year old boy who already had problems. I saved him. And, we're getting married." I flash her my ring.

"You little bitch. I taught him everything he knows, I taught him how to fuck how to please a real woman. I didn't put all of that work in so he could waste his talents on you." Before I can say anything, I look to see who's stood behind Elena...

Grace, and from the looks of things she heard everything...

"Ana dear, could you Kate and Mia get back to the table and bring Taylor here. I need to have a quick word with my ex best friend before I kick her silicone ass out of here." I push past Elena to give Grace a quick hug and kiss her on the cheek.

"Ana, tell us everything." Sigh.

"No, it's not my story to tell it's Christian's."

"Is what you said true? Ana, that's my brother." Mia looks like she's about to cry. Fuck.

"Give me a second, wait here both of you." I make a bee line for Taylor, I quickly tell him that Grace has asked for someone to be kicked out. He nods and leaves. Next I'm on to Christian who's talking to someone.

"Ah, Fredrick this is my fiancé Anastasia." I shake his hand.

"Lovely to meet you. Christian, Grace and Mia want to talk to you. Sorry, Fredrick."

"That's quite alright, Anastasia I'd better be getting back to my table." I give Christian a quick rundown of what's happened so far. All I know is, this is not how I thought this night would play out.

**A/N I'll hopefully post again tomorrow! **

**If you want to see Ana's outfit her dress is Vivienne Westwood Red Label Gathered crepe gown. Shoes are: Daffodile Strass in black, by Louboutin. The clutch is Maykimay Crystal Strass also by Louboutin also in black. The necklace is: Tiffany & Co Unenhanced Sapphire Necklace. To find the engagement ring (eep) look for Beyonce's ring and imagine it with blue sapphires around the actual band. I thought Christian Grey would do something stupidly extravagant that would make Ana blush fifty shades of red!**


	11. Explanations and Punches

Chapter 11

"I can't do this, I can't let my baby sister know what a monster I am."

"Yes, you can. I know pretty much everything there is about you and I can't wait to spend my life married to you, planning a future with you loving you for the rest of eternity. You're my life forever, Christian when I look to the future all I see is you. Mia's loved you since she was a baby, this will just help you both it may take a little time but she's your sister she'll always love you." He rests his head against mine and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, are you alright to be here on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see how your mom is."

"Fuck, I should..."

"It's okay you talk to Mia. I'll go see your mom."

"What would do without you, Ana?"

"Let's hope we never have to test that theory." I kiss his cheek before I make my way downstairs, I see Taylor outside Carrick's study.

"What's happening?"

"Mrs Grey is having a _word _with Mrs Lincoln, I was told to stay out here."

"Okay, what's going on with the rest of the party?"

"Mr and Mrs Trevelyan, Elliot, Mr Grey and Miss Kavanagh are still there they've said that Mia's ill and Mrs Grey needs to take care of her and you and Mr Grey want to stay with her also."

"Okay, I'm going to see if Grace needs me." He just nods. I open the door and I realise Carrick's study must be sound proof as all I can hear is shouting, I'm not noticed at all.

"I taught him discipline! If it wasn't for me, he'd be nothing!" What a bitch.

"You're nothing but a sick paedophile Elena. No wonder Linc beat you! You clearly like being beaten you dirty whore!" Go Grace, I snort to stop my impending laugh I cover my mouth when both ladies turn and realise I'm here.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Ana." Oh Grace, always making sure others are okay.

"I'm fine, Taylor has everyone thinking Mia's ill so we're taking care of her."

"Oh yes, can't diminish poor Christian's reputation can we."

"Are you threatening my fiancé Mrs Lincoln?"

"Please, _fiancé_ once he realises what a gold digging little whore you are he'll come back to me, he always does. After he got bored whipping and beating other girls he always came to me."

"Oh yes, you did teach him didn't you. You taught him well, Elena. I have to thank you for that, see he has me to satisfy his needs now. You can go find a new little boy to molest you silicone filled skank. You need to fill your body with poison to have a chance for a quick fuck, how sad a life you must leave. Oh well, you chose it." Grace kisses my cheek.

"I'm really glad you're going to be my daughter in law Ana. You're an amazing woman." I smile back at her as Elena looks at us with disgust.

"Just leave Elena, you're obviously no longer my friend, just leave here and don't come back."

"You've ruined my social calendar, you'll both pay for this."

"Leave, before I do something I'll regret." I say with venom as Grace looks at her former friend with pity.

"You can't do shit to me, little girl."

"You asked for it." I bring my fist back, and punch her square in the face making sure my huge ass engagement ring gets the brunt of the blow. There's blood squirting from her nose I can tell I've broken the bone.

"You bitch!" I smile in achievement then begin to examine my engagement for blood thankfully I pulled away quick enough that there isn't any.

"Taylor will escort you home, Mrs Lincoln I hope to never see you again." Grace says with a smile on her face.

"Did you get any of her blood on you Ana?"

"No, thank you." She nods then smiles.

"Is there anything you need Grace?"

"No, can you tell me something though Ana?"

"Of course." We sit down on the leather sofa in the office.

"Do you think there was something I could have done? How could I have not noticed?" She trails off, I can't imagine how terrible she's feeling.

"In my opinion Grace, that woman preyed on Christian knowing he didn't like to be touched when he miraculously stopped fighting and his grades improved you thought excellent. In your wildest dreams I doubt you could have expected _that_ was the reason for it. And mark my words, that woman will burn in hell if it's the last thing I do."

"I'm going to go back to the party, and pretend none of this ever happened."

"If you see John Flynn can you tell him to come to Mia's room?"

"Of course, why?"

"Christian's explaining everything to her."

"Oh my dear kids, when will this nightmare end?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Me too darling girl, me too."

As Grace leaves to go back to the party, I can't help but wonder how she does it? How can she be so calm right now? She truly is a saint, I'm a lucky woman to be able to call her my future mother in law.

**_While the Bitch Troll was getting smacked _****Mia's Point of View: **

This has been a weird day, I wait for Christian in my room. I know there was always something up with him, he fought all though school, he never let anyone touch him, he never had girlfriends, nothing. Then his grades improved and he stopped fighting. He was still closed off, but he was a bit better. I never had a proper brother in Christian, not like I did with Elliot I always knew I needed to wait for a magic change it just, never happened. Then, this last week with Ana he's a changed man he's playful, he's happy, he laughs. He's the brother I always knew was there but didn't show. Now I know why, sort of.

"Mia?" Christian's never sounded so scared.

"Come in." He comes and sits next to me on the bed, I sit on his lap like I used to when I was little and he was telling me a story.

"What did you hear earlier, and I'll fill in the gaps."

"I heard Elena being called a paedophile and that she had you first or something like that." He takes a deep breath.

"Okay, you have to let me talk and not interrupt until I'm done okay?" I nod.

"Before mom and dad adopted me I had a shitty upbringing my birth mother was a crack whore and her pimp used to burn me with cigarettes. When she committed suicide I was left with her body for about four days. No food, nothing. Then her pimp comes in, sees her dead and finds me hiding in the closet he beats me within an inch of my life then leaves. Mom was the doctor on call that night, it was fate. She looked like an angel, my saving grace. No pun intended.

Fast forward to me being fifteen, I was full of hormones. Horny all the time, but every time someone, anyone touched me it felt like I was four years old again and had that cigarette in my chest. How could I ever be normal? Mom having told Elena my troubles as you would tell your best friend, Elena gave me some yard work to do well so she told mom and dad. I made a snarky comment to her one day and she slapped me then kissed me. I felt elated, a sexy older woman wanted me. Excellent. I came back the next day, and she introduced me to BDSM. A way I could have sexual relations without having my "no go zones" being touched. With me so far?"

I can only nod, my poor brother he went through so much. I can feel my tears falling down my face, my heart is breaking he's gone through so much.

"I was her submissive until 2004, when I began to be a dominant. Elena used to find me subs that fit my _specifications _if you will. When I met Ana, she was a game changer. I wanted her to be my submissive but she didn't want that. We almost ended it last week, but I couldn't let her go so I've given my previous life up for her. I bought the engagement ring on Sunday, I called the owner of Tiffany & Co, to help design the ring. Then Ana went missing and you know the rest."

"How romantic!"

"What?!"

"Oh, not the kinky sex part, the you loving Ana part."

"You're not disgusted with me?"

"Did all the women consent to what you did?"

"Yes."

"Were they all of age?"

"Yes."

"Then how can I judge you? The only person involved in this who needs a punch is that bitch whore Elena Lincoln for taking advantage of mom's friendship to hurt my big brother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chris you're my big brother I love you no matter what. The only thing I don't get is why doesn't Elena like Ana? How can someone not like her? She's amazing."

"I completely agree, Ana is amazing. I think Elena on some level wanted to be with me."

"Ew. I hope that woman gets what she deserves for hurting my big brother."

"She will, don't worry. I love you Mia."

"I love you too Chris, you're the best big brother ever. Just don't tell Elliot."

"Don't tell Elliot what?"

"How long have you been there?" Chris looks worried, I don't know why it's Elliot."Long enough, you okay little bro?"

"Yeah. What did you hear?"

"All of it, I was a few steps behind you as you came up."

"Why didn't you let us know you were here?"

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"At least I don't have to tell anyone else, apart from mom and dad. Fuck."

"Let's go downstairs, they'll understand. Once you explain, anyway how can we judge? We loved you when we thought you were gay, we'll love you knowing you like kinky sex."

I love my brothers.

**A/N Please review! I'd love to know what you think! xo**


	12. Love

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N Thank you all so so much for your lovely reviews, I had one saying about the spelling of "Paedophile" - that's how I spell it, being English. I'm trying my best to spell American as that was how the book was written. Thank you again, for your lovely reviews! I recommend Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On (on repeat!) **

**No one's Point of View **

**After **Christian had told Elliot and Mia about his past, they were all a little happier because they now know their brother a little better. Grace and Carrick put their happy faces on when we went into the tent for the rest of the Gala. People kept asking where Christian, Mia, and Elliot were; but they were told that Mia was ill and wanted her brothers to stay with her, rather than her parents as they had hosting duties. Ana was attached to Kate's hip all night long, they spent time mingling with other guests. They also spent time with Carrick, Grace and her parents. After the fireworks the night was finally over, Kate and Ana went upstairs while Grace and Carrick sorted out clearing everything that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

When Kate and Ana went into Mia's room they saw the sweetest thing ever, Christian, Elliot and Mia were all laying together on the bed still in their formal wear all asleep. After waking them up hugs were exchanged, and Christian surprising everyone in the room, again, said Elliot could tell Kate everything as long as she promised to never tell anyone. She promised.

**Mia **fell asleep that night, clutching a childhood teddy bear feeling happy she knew her brother a bit better, sad at what had happened to him. She was very happy he had Ana, she absolutely adored Ana. She was upset about the torment he had gone through, but decided not to dwell on it, as she was elated that her brother was engaged. She adored Ana, and was excited about her becoming her sister.

**Kate** and Elliot fell asleep holding each other. They spoke about Christian's past, she laughed and cried hearing about his vicarious past. At the end, she felt she knew her best friends fiancé a lot better. She didn't like his controlling nature, but she felt as though she understood him better. She liked him more. Elliot, after crying with his siblings and the assurance that his brother was the happiest he'd ever been slept soundly in his lovers arms.

**Grace** and Carrick held each other all night, both feeling torn at everything that had happened that night, just like everyone else: she was happy her son had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, a woman who was a lovely person. On the other hand, they were scared, and disgusted after finding out their son was groomed, raped, and beaten by one of their closest friends. He may have wanted it, but he was only fifteen not at all ready to make those kinds of decisions. That vile creature (you can't exactly call her a woman) took advantage, she molested a young boy.

Grace cried most of the night, only when Carrick reminded her that Christian was now content, happy and in love did she smile. They slept in each other's arms all night long, not dwelling on the past but smiling for the future and the joyous task of planning their son's wedding.

**Ana's Point of View **

I'm glad Taylor brought a change of clothing for me and Christian, to Bellvue after he took the bitch home. Apparently she was shouting and screaming all the way back to her home, that's going to make people like her more. Idiot, she's already lost a family of friends.

I lie in bed next to Christian, we're not talking just looking at each other and holding hands. No words are needed. This entire night started perfect, was stressful and horrid in the middle but, ended okay. I love this man, I know everything about him and am elated he's chosen me to be the one to spend his life with. This man is my everything, I adore him. I kiss my beautiful man, not being able to resist any longer.

He kisses me back with passion, I know he needs me, I will give him all that he needs.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Every kiss, every touch, I love him. He teases me, I'm already wet for him. I touch his rock hard erection through his boxers. He looks into my eyes, I feel as though he can see right in my soul. As I look into his eyes, I know I can see his beautiful soul.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

We undress each other quickly, touching and kissing as much as possible. Always touching, in one way or another.

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

His mind has been at another place for a lot of tonight, now it's on me, on us. I can feel the love he has for me. He positions himself at my core, I kiss his neck letting him know I'm ready. As he fills me, I kiss him sweetly.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Moving together, perfectly, he kisses my face. He looks into my eyes, I have tears rolling down my face, as does he.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

We kiss, we touch in every way we can. His perfectly formed body covering mine in the sweetest way.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Every few seconds, we say "I love you" we can't stop. I love this man. He loves me. He's my soul mate. No matter what happens.

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

I feel my climax approaching, fast. I bite his neck, lick his ear. He whispers "Come for me, Mrs Grey." That's all it takes. I come hard, as does he. We stay locked in our lovers embrace all night long. Holding. Sleeping. Loving.

**A/N Please review! I haven't been this nervous about a chapter since I started writing! xo Ellie **


	13. Awkward Moment

**Chapter 13 **

**A/N I noticed with the last chapter, the part about Mia didn't make much sense! Bad editing on my part, sorry! Thank you all for reviewing, I'm trying my best to reply to everyone sorry if I miss you! *giggling at 169 reviews* It's changed now though, thank you all! xo Ellie **

I wake with Christian still inside me, on top of me with his head resting on my breasts, both his arms wrapped around me. I'm actually comfortable, I have both my arms around him as well as my legs. I run my hands through his beautiful copper hair, then stop to look at my impressive engagement ring it's perfect. I love it, although, not as much as I love the man who gave it to me.

"Good morning future wife." Christian says more to my breasts than me.

"Good morning future husband, comfy there are we?" I tease.

"Yes, actually I am. Thank you for last night baby."

"Which part?" I ask, wondering what I'd done? I hadn't done anything really.

"All of it, saying yes to marrying me, handling Elena Lincoln with class, speaking to my mother, giving me time with Mia and Elliot, going out there with all those people you didn't know. Just everything, you're amazing."

"Christian, I'm going to marry you of course I'd do all that for you, we're going to be partners in everything from now on. The only reason I kept some class when dealing with that fake whore was because I didn't want to cause a scene." How could he not realise that? Of course I'd do anything for this man, I love him with every part of my being. I am his. He is mine.

"I'm a lucky fuck."

"So am I." We laugh and cuddle forgetting the train wreck that happened yesterday.

"Get out of bed you two! Mom said none of us can eat until you're both there and Elliot's hungry! You know how he gets!" Mia shouted through the door.

"I thought they'd have changed their minds about accepting me." Christian whispers with a sad tone.

"They're your family, they love you. Now let's get dressed." We make our way downstairs Christian hesitating every few steps.

We walk into the kitchen and everyone stops talking, I rub Christian's arm reassuringly. I hope everything's okay.

"Just because Christian's as far from gay as everyone thought, doesn't mean he should be treated any differently. Straight people are people too!" Elliot says in a dramatic tone.

"Thanks, Ell." Christian smiles, grateful at his brothers support probably annoyed at his way of expressing it though. Although he wouldn't be Elliot if he showed support in any other way.

"Do Grams and Gramps know anything about what happened last night?" Christian asks very worried that his grandparents may know about his exotic sexual experiences. I almost blush thinking just how exotic sex with Christian can be.

"No, if you want to tell them Christian that's fine, but I didn't think you'd want your grandmother knowing about your sex life. Frankly, at this point I know way to much." Carrick smirks bringing me out of my thoughts of being chained to the cross while Christian fucks me. Hard.

"Thanks dad." Christian says blushing slightly, I love seeing my man blush.

"Now, can we have a nice breakfast, please? Preferably without talking about Christian's sex life. Yes Elliot, that was aimed at you." Grace says with a half smile, obviously not wanting to think about that bitch-slag-whore-teenager-fucking-slut-skank that effectively turned her own son from everyone else around him and made him feel as though he was unworthy of real love and affection. I really do hope I broke Elena Lincolns nose yesterday, that whore wears way too much make up.

As everyone gets settled into the dining room with a buffet style breakfast set at the grand table, there's a silence, not comfortable, but not uncomfortable. I hold Christian's hand, reminding him I'm there for him no matter what we smile at each other before he kisses my hand. Conversation flowed, and the atmosphere wasn't as awkward as expected.

After breakfast, which was delicious, I was dragged into Mia's room with her and Kate to look at bridal magazines while Christian speaks with his parents and Elliot. I think Elliot wanted to know more of the details.

"Have you and Christian sorted out a date?" Mia asks.

"No, but I spoke to him in the car and I do want a long engagement." Mia looks slightly put out at this revelation.

"How long?"

"At least a year, I want to make sure everything's planned well I know the sort of wedding I want and I want a winter wonderland wedding. I also want to have an anniversary with a boyfriend before we get married."

"That makes sense, you guys haven't known each other long."

"Exactly." I say as Mia starts up her laptop so we can look at pretty wedding things. Kate's been uncharacteristically quiet.

"You okay Kate?" She looks up from her place on Mia's bed and she has tears in her eyes. I go and give her a cuddle, that makes it worse as she starts sniffling.

"Yeah, everything with you and Christian's moving so fast, it's just getting strange." She smiles through her tears.

"I know, another reason for a long engagement, you're my maid of honor you know that right?"

"Really? Me?"

"Yes you dumbass. Mia, you know you're a bridesmaid right?" She looks up from looking at wedding dresses and rushes over to join our hug.

**A/N The next chapter is Christian explaining to his parents everything with the bitch skank whore :) **

**xo Ellie **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Christian's side of the "Experience With Elena"

**Christian's Point of View. **

The amount of times I've been in my dad's study with Elliot after we've done something stupid, you know it was really stupid when mom is there too. Fuck. Am I ready to tell my parents this? That Elena used the friendship of my mom to manipulate me into being her little sex slave. To be perfectly honest, she had my balls on a platter from when I was fifteen to about three days ago.

I'm sat on the sofa -next to Elliot- in my dad's office while him and my mom sit on the desk chairs opposite us.

"What happened Christian? How did you end up with that vile woman. I thought of her as a friend." My mom asks, my dad rubs her shoulder. I don't think I could hate myself more right now. I sigh and begin.

"When I was doing yard work for her, I made a sarcastic comment, and she slapped me then kissed me. Look, I was fifteen, horny as hell and I couldn't exactly have a girl my own age because I couldn't be touched because of everything before you guys. She taught me a way to deal with that without having to be touched."

"What happened after she kissed you, Christian?" My dad asks. How foolish of me to think I wouldn't have to explain about my secret BDSM lifestyle with my parents. It's bad enough Mia and Elliot know.

"I came home, then the next day we had sex. And the next day, and so on." I say skating around the subject.

"What was so special about her though?" He says with pure disgust. I was the one that slept with the bitch, I think I should be disgusted thank you very much. Shit, here it goes.

"It was BDSM sex, dad the kind with a dom and a sub, she controlled my every move: who I saw, what I did. I could restrain her so she didn't touch me, she knew my no go zones it just made me able to control everything, my grades my hormones everything. If she found out that I'd gotten into a fight, my grades were slipping, I spoke to another girl anything she'd punish me depending on how bad the offence was." When my mom starts sobbing realising she was basically feeding her information to abuse me my heart breaks. I hate seeing my mom cry, she's my angel.

"When did it end Christian?" My mom pleads. I swap chairs with my dad so I can comfort my mom, I think he realises my need to make her feel as better as possible with this shitty conversation.

"2004, I stopped being her sub and started being the dom with other women. I started beating women, I had a contractual agreement with them."

"How many bro? And what's the point of the contract?"

"Oh fucking hell, one of the contracts was a non-disclosure agreement the other, was a contract stating how long we were going to be together, a loophole in case either of us changed our minds, and, saying what we liked and or disliked during sex. And, I've had fifteen subs." I say rather pissed that that's what Elliot asked. Man whore.

"So you've had it with exactly seventeen women?" He asks sounding impressed, seen as he already knows most of this.

"I never said that, haven't you heard of hookers? Or one night stands?" I say, not actually caring any more his eyebrows raise, but before he gets to comment dad interrupts him.

"Boys. Stop it." He tries not to shout.

"Christian, you do realise Elena Lincoln is a pedophile?" Mom whispers as she looks up at me from her place in my arms.

"Yes mom, I know that, now." I smile slightly thinking of how Ana's shown me the light, I can't change the past but I can try my best to make it right.

"Carrick, is there anything legally that can happen to her without Christian being exposed?" Mom sounds so desperate.

"Don't worry mom, I have Welch doing some digging seeing if he can find anything suspicious, in the mean time I am removing everything business wise I have to do with that, thing." I say, earning smiles from my family. I didn't think I could make them smile again, ever. I have so much to make up for.

"Me and your mom are going to stay in here for a bit, why don't you two go and find the girls before lunch." Dad says, dismissing us.

" I love you mom." I say holding her close, I have the best mom ever. I hug my dad on the way out as me and Elliot make our way to Mia's room.

* * *

**Grace's Point of View **

Carrick closes the door behind Elliot and Christian, I sigh then the tears truly flow. He's instantly at my side holding me close.

"I will kill that wretched woman that abused our son Cary, mark my words that witch will pay. Our poor, poor boy." Carrick kisses my tears away.

"I know, to have such a hard start in life then that to happen to him."

"I need you Cary, I need you so much. Love me, hold me, make me feel."

"Are you sure my darling? Is this what you really want?" Always the gentleman.

"Yes Cary, we've made love in your office before. I need you."

"I'll never say no to you my love." He says huskily as we undress each other.

"Is.."

"I've already locked the door, love."

* * *

**Ana's Point of View**

We've been looking through wedding websites for what feels like forever, Mia and Kate have planned their weddings, I'm still not sure. There were things I liked but, I want to make these decisions with Christian.

"Knock knock." Elliot says as he comes in with Christian trailing behind him. I go over and give him a hug before leading him to Mia's bed, he lays down and I sit next to him stroking his hair before he swiftly falls asleep.

"You're so good for him Ana, he's a different man around you." Elliot says as he smiles indulgently at his sleeping brother.

"He's changed me to."

"Yeah, Ana was a virgin before Christian, now from the sounds of it she's a sex goddess." Before Kate's even finished her statement I've blushed to my roots.

"Thanks Kate, love you too." I smile at my best friend.

We talk some more about anything and everything when I feel arms snake around my waist, then a soft kiss to my neck, a blow in _that _spot under my ear, a graze along my stomach, wet panties.

"Good nap?" I ask my drop dead gorgeous man.

"Very." He says before kissing my cheek.

"I love you both, but can you please not have sex in my bed? I sleep there!" Mia says making me blush yet again, while Christian laughs.

"Fine, we'll have sex in my room." Christian says before picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to his bedroom, much to the laughter of everyone else.

"You're a caveman, you realise that right?" I giggle as he throws me on the bed.

"You. Me. Sex. Now." He says deadpan before kissing me passionately.

"I can't wait to be your wife." I say as his lips move to my neck making my panties even more wet.

"Marry me now."

"No, and you know why." I say while I touch his chest, he doesn't flinch or anything. I'm so proud of my man I could cry, but right now I want to fuck. And I think that's exactly what he wants too.

"I know. Can we fuck now? I need to be inside your tight pussy."

"Well get your dick out and fuck me then, I need you Christian."

He pulls my jeans down, rips my panties off almost rips my top off, all the while getting himself naked. I am such a lucky woman. He's the definition of sex, he's beautiful. Before I know it he's pounding into me, fast. My legs wrapped around his waist, hands everywhere. This is raw, messy, fucking. I love it. We're biting, kissing, scratching. He pounds me harder, I can feel myself tighten around his hard long penis. I can feel my release, then, he bites down on my nipple. I suck and bite his shoulder to stop my screams of ecstasy, probably marking him. He returns the favour as he comes inside me.

He flips us over, him still inside me, I flop on his chest. Stated. Content. Thoroughly fucked. I love my man. My partner. My lover.

**A/N I know, I've changed views a few times I just felt it was necessary in this. Pleaseeee tell me what you think, I love reading reviews! If there's anything you'd like to see happen message or review and I'll see what I can do! :) **

**xo Ellie **


	15. Plans and Control

Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you all so much for reviewing! 203! :D Amazing, thank you it means sooooo much! :) **

Holding Ana close to me, I feel complete. I'd die for this woman without a shadow of a doubt. I understand why she wants to wait to get married, we haven't known each other that long, but I just want her to be _mine_ I want to be able to introduce her as my wife, not just my girlfriend. Although, fiancé sounds good too.

I have to phone my lawyers, and bank tomorrow to revoke my backing from Elena's salons. The more I think about my past I share with her, the more I realise just how manipulative she really is. She's the scum of the earth, and she will pay.

I can feel my dick harden again, but I know we have to get out of bed because it's one o'clock. Fuck, one in the afternoon! It feels so much later.

"Ana baby, we need to get dressed we'll probably be having lunch soon."

"Okay." She says as she kisses my chest. Two months ago, the thought of a woman in my childhood bedroom was ludicrous as was the thought of anyone touching my chest. Yet, here we are. Fuck I'm getting soppy. At least it's for the right woman.

We get dressed and head downstairs, my mom looks better than she did earlier, thankfully. I go back to my dad's study with Elliot, clearly he wants to know all the gory details he doesn't want my mom to know. At least everything will be out in the open, right?

As I enter the study for the second time today, I'm surprisingly not filled with dread. I feel, like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders in the last twenty-four hours. Fucking Flynn will have a field day with this tomorrow.

"Christian, I want to know exactly what your plans are concerning Elena Lincoln." Wasn't as bad as I though.

"I'm going to destroy the manipulating bitch." I say, with an arrogant smirk. Elliot tries to hide his laugh, but my dad doesn't even attempt to hide his smile.

"How? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know how you can help, I'm going to take my backing from the salons which will bankrupt her within a few weeks, knowing her spending habits. I also have Welch digging as far into her background as possible, as I've never done that, as well as having a tail on her trying to catch her in the act of something illegal; she started with me when I was fifteen that was years ago I can almost guarantee she'd done it before me and she'd done it after."

"Okay, if there's anything let me know."

"Me too bro."

"Okay."

We stay in my dad's office talking about better subjects: fishing, baseball, football until mom comes and gets us for lunch.

**Ana's Point of View **

I'm in the kitchen with Grace, Kate and Mia deciding what to have for lunch, there's lots of things we could make it's just deciding.

"Mia, did you bake bread rolls yesterday?" Grace asks.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we make a soup? It doesn't take that long, and we had a big breakfast." After we're in agreement we just have to decide the type of soup while searching the pantry.

"Ana, what's that gold one you always used to make when we were in college?"

"Golden vegetable."

"Why don't we do that? That soup is amazing!" Again, we're in agreement. It takes a lot less time with the four of us.

Before long I'm sat down for lunch at my future in laws feeling like everything's right with the world. At least for now.

* * *

When we get back to Escala Christian gives me a smile and heads for his office to do some work, I know he'll get more brooding done about what happened since last night than actual work. I think I need a plan to get his mind off of everything...

I take a quick shower, making sure to properly shave all the correct parts. Smiling slyly to myself, knowing my fifty needs some proper stress relief. I'm not ready for the playroom so I grab some... Toys for us to use.

Once I'm properly attired, I strut to Christian's office. He's sat looking sexy as fuck typing away furiously. I look around the office, all the cherry wood, the books on business. Before I let my mind get away from me I run my fingers through my hair pushing it away from my face and cough to get his attention.

His jaw drops.

I can almost hear his dick getting hard. I want to lick it so bad, I want to suck all of his silky cum out.

Silence.

I'm wearing a red silk bra with black lace accents, matching thong panties, black stockings with black lace accents. And a short silk dressing gown, open.

I strut around his office like I own it, I sit on his lap. Kiss his lips with such passion I might come. _Control Ana._ I get off his lap as gracefully as I can in my fuck me heels. I take his tie off him, and put it on myself making sure it sits seductively between my breasts. And strut out of his office grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I lead him to the bedroom, where I have red and black candles set around the room, contrasting with the stark white of the room. The scent of my strawberry and _vanilla_ shower gel fills the air, adding something to the room.

Knowing Christian's behind me, I take my short nightgown off slowly. As it pools around my feet I bend over slowly to pick it up. Walk past Christian to place it in the closet, where I reach higher to put it back.

"Anastasia, this is..." I place my finger on his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

"No words, we don't need them." He nods.

I start to take his clothes off, slowly, apparently too slow as he stopped me and stripped naked for me quicker than I've ever seen him. He lays on the bed, slightly propped up by pillows. Fuck, I'm going to marry this man. I'm a lucky lady. His beautiful penis, proudly erect. I lick my lips tasting my vanilla lip gloss. I get the ball gag from my nightstand, he nods as I place it on him. Then, I tie him spread eagle to the bed posts arms and legs. He smiles, understanding I need some control right now.

I sit back on my legs, admiring my beautiful man.

Leaning forward I lick Christians balls, one after the other, just like he does to my breasts making sure each one gets the same amount of attention. I then lick his beautiful erection, I lean back and stare at it.

I start licking, sucking, nibbling, biting and kissing my way from the tip of his toe to the apex of his thigh on his right leg, then back down from the apex of his left leg to the tip of his toes on his left.

I then go in for the kill, kissing, sucking, and slurping his beautiful erection. He's about to come, when I let him go. I sit back, and look at him. Perfect. He groans, obviously frustrated at the denial of his oh-so-close orgasm.

I wait thirty seconds to let his almost orgasm wear off, when I kiss the tip of his penis licking off the lingering juices. He groans again. I kiss his pubic bone, then trail my kisses over his chest paying special attention to his scars. Then, I suck on his throat leaving a mark.

I take the ball gag off and kiss his lips passionately, wanting, needing, loving. Then put it back on, much to his annoyance.

I unclip my suspenders and slide my panties down my legs, slowly, stand up to kick them off with my shoes, then take my bra off.

I sit on my legs, in between his spread legs. With my left hand, I touch my hard nipple. With my right, I slide it down my stomach to my glistening clit and rub. I rub harder and harder, pinching my nipple harder and harder.

I can feel my core tightening, I can see my fiancé's beautiful eyes on me he's watching me pleasure myself. I push down harder on that sweet spot _you know the one_. I come, thrashing on the bed, my legs end up on either side of Christians. Spent.

I don't ever remember seeing Christian this hard. He's pulsating. He's glorious. He's MINE.

In a swift move, I straddle him. His hard penis fills me, I stay still for a few seconds savouring the moment. Then I start to move, up and down. Hard.

As I fuck my man, I feel powerful, I was so scared seducing him like this now I know I did the right thing. We both needed this.

I keep on bouncing on my mans beautiful cock, kissing his chest, my fingers through his hair. I clumsily take the gag off and kiss him once more. I throw the gag somewhere across the room, before my hands make it back to his hair.

We're in the middle of a beautiful, passionate kiss when I can feel my orgasm coming. Soon.

I bite his lip, that's all it takes for him to come gloriously. Screaming my name like a prayer, hearing my name from his lips sets me off. I come again, hard, my orgasm won't stop. Finally, I collapse on his chest spent.

After a while, I undo his restraints and cuddle into his side and fall into a blissful sleep. Tomorrow, I know will be hard.

My first day at work.

My first proper session with Flynn since everything with Leila.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

I wake in the middle of the night alone I look to the clock and see it's only half eleven, I get out of bed throw on one of Christian's t-shirts and a pair of my sleep shorts and set out to look for him. While walking the cold corridors, I make a mental note to talk to Christian about decorating it's so sterile.

I hear him talking -more like shouting - in his office. As I get closer I can hear his conversation.

"Look, Elena I don't give a shit about your fucking nose. You shouldn't have acted like such a little bitch making a scene at my parents house. I've taken away my backing from your salons with good reason! I don't want to hear from you again."

He slams down the phone, as he runs his fingers through his hair as he usually does when he's pissed. I knock on the door, announcing my presence, he looks up and opens his arms for me. I'm soon sat on his lap, cuddled into his side. He smells my hair and kisses my ear.

"How much did you hear?" He asks worried.

"From where you said about not caring about her nose."

"Okay." He sighs.

"What happened Christian?"

"I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep. It wasn't a nightmare or anything, I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking that, this time last week you were in that place with Leila. All I wanted was you, to hold you, to love you. You weren't there. Part of me was thinking that you'd left me, the rational part knew that if you were going to leave me you would have after I'd hit you." Christian says with tears in his eyes, he wipes them away before he continues.

"I got out of bed and came here to get some work done. Then she phoned me, moaning that she's in debt because I took my backing from the salons. And she was saying how her nose is broken and that I should pay for it for some reason."

"That bitch." I say, earning a laugh and smirk from my future husband.

"How's your ring?" He asks.

"It's got some bitch whore blood in it, but other than that fine." I say, slightly put out.

"If we drop it at Tiffany's tomorrow, to be cleaned while we see John." He says making me smile.

"Okay. Can we go to bed now? I have my first day at work tomorrow." I say yawning.

"Of course baby. You sure you still want to work?" Not this again.

"Yes, stop trying to make me a housewife." I stomp my foot like a spoilt brat.

"Okay, you don't need to work." He relents, smirking at my behaviour.

"I know, I just want some manner of independence and control. Surely you can understand that, Christian." I plead.

"Yes, I understand baby." He says defeated.

We hold hands on the way back to the bedroom, then settle for the night, holding each other close all night. I dream of my future with this man.

* * *

After getting dressed in a black pant suit, a washed silk shirt, and Jimmy Choo shoes with a small heel - I don't want to fall over on my first day- I make my way to the kitchen to have breakfast with Christian. He's wearing a navy blue suit, white shirt and navy blue tie. He looks so fuckable.

"You, look beautiful." Christian stammers.

"Thank you, baby." I say self-consciously, I don't think I look that great.

We eat our delicious breakfast of pancakes, syrup and bacon in relative silence, I'm a big bundle of nerves today.

"Baby, you don't have to do this." Christian says as we stop outside of SIP.

"No, I want to do this, I need to do this." He kisses me on the forehead instead of my lips, so as not to start something we can't finish.

"Good luck baby, have fun."

"I'll try."

I walk into the medium sized building, it's mainly cream and black there are splashes of colour in the form of pretty canvases on the walls and soft looking pillows on the jet black couches.

By the time lunch has come around, I'm settled into my desk have met with some of the staff and have been thoroughly creeped out by my boss a chubby man named Jack Hyde; I wouldn't have minded, but he kept asking very personal questions: where I'd been, how I was, who my fiancé was, how we met, when the wedding was, was I better, where I was from, how long I'd been in Seattle. I'd started just smiling and nodding, not giving any information only saying my fiancés name is Christian and he's in business.

I eat my lunch packed by Gail, at my desk the tuna pasta salad was delicious, as was the flask of tea and homemade cookies.

At four forty five, Jack came into my office and sat on my desk a little too close for comfort.

"Well done on your first day Ana, how about a drink tonight?" He says looking more at my breasts than anything.

"I can't Jack, I have plans with my fiancé, maybe another time."

"Okay, Ana. You can go at five." He says looking a bit annoyed, as he leaves my desk.

"Thanks Jack." I say, with a forced smile.

* * *

After dropping my ring at Tiffany &Co we make our way to see John. Christian had a session this afternoon, so he's just here for moral support for me. Thankfully.

I hold Christian's hand tightly as we enter John's office, I don't want to let him go.

"So, Ana how are you feeling right at this moment?" He asks.

"Happy, scared, worried, annoyed and confused." I say, assessing my emotions.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm happy I'm engaged to Christian. I'm scared about the future. I'm worried about my mom. I'm annoyed at Elena being a bitch. I'm confused that I haven't thought about Leila, or her death, I also feel guilty about that." He nods, as Christian squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Okay, let's start with your mom. What do you feel about your relationship with your mother?"

"I don't know, not very good I guess. She always put whatever husband or boyfriend she had at the time before me. She was never really there, I doubt she'd even know I was with Christian if it wasn't for the fact that I went and visited her in Georgia and told her. Then, I was kidnapped by Leila and she barely cared." I say knowing I'm going to cry soon.

"Shall we start off with your mothers relationships with men?" He asks, I nod yes.

"Erm, my biological father died the day after I was born apparently he'd only held me once. A little while later my mom met Ray, I took his surname. He became my father, he's the only real father I've ever known. After mom divorced him, she took me to Nevada where she met the next husband _Stephen._" I explain

"How long were you with Ray?"

"Sixteen years, in every way that matters he's my father." I say with fire in my voice for my daddy, who doesn't deserve my mother.

"Did you see Ray while you were in Nevada?"

"Barely, he came for a few visits but my mother and Stephen didn't approve."

"How comes?"

"Stephen always said that 'he was my father now'. My mother was too scared of him to disagree."

"Why was she scared do you say?"

"Because he was an ass."

"What did he do?"

"Shout, a lot. He wasn't violent, unless it was slamming doors and things." By this time I have tears in my eyes and am cuddled in Christian's lap.

"When did the relationship with Stephen end?"

"About six months after it started, I started living with Ray about two months before she had the divorce."

"What triggered going to Ray's?"

"Stephen was shouting at me one night, I hadn't done the dishes because I was doing homework and he got mad. The neighbours called the cops, just as the cops knocked on the door he threw a vase at the wall. Barely missing me. My mom was sat on the stairs watching the exchange."

"What happened next?"

"They asked is there anywhere I could go, I called Ray he sorted me a flight I left the next day without looking back."

"What happened with your mother after that?"

"We didn't speak for about a year, she was supposed to come to my graduation but couldn't to this day I'm not sure why."

"Okay, after your mother what was your life like?"

"Good, it was just me and Ray. I loved it."

"Okay, what about more recently. How has your relationship with your mother been?"

"Minimal, we don't talk about Stephen. I like it that way. We rarely see each other, I went to Georgia to discuss my relationship with Christian feeling like I needed a mother. She actually gave me good advice, it was shocking really..."

"Okay, do you think you could re-build a relationship with your mother?"

"I'd like to. I just don't know how too."

"How about giving her a call and telling her of your engagement?"

"Okay." I say, smiling for the first time since we got here.

"I'd like to leave our session here, how about I see you this time next week? You can call me any time during then?"

"Okay."

"Next time, we'll discuss Leila." I nod and smile before leaving with Christian feeling accomplished.

* * *

We pick up my ring then head home. After a lovely dinner consisting of Spanish chicken and vegetable bake we watch old episodes of Friends cuddling on the couch. It feels normal. After feeling relaxed I decide to call my mother...

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! It makes my day to read them, I do try my best to reply as much as possible I am sorry if I can't reply! Feel free to ask anything, about this story or my others! Please review 3 **

**xo Ellie **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

I dial my mother's number and await anxiously for her to answer. It's only seven thirty, she shouldn't be busy. I should hang up, she won't care. She never does... Fuck it, I'll just hang up.

"Hello?" Shit, too late.

"Hi, mom." I say nervously.

"Hi dear, how are you?" She seems bored, great.

"Fine, I've got some good news actually." I say looking nervously at Christian who smiles reassuringly.

"Oh? What's happened." She asks as though we're talking about a plot in a book.

"Christian asked me to marry him, isn't that great mom?" I say happily gazing between Christian and my ring.

"Oh, you're not pregnant are you Anastasia?" She says as though that's the worst thing in the world. Hypocrite.

"No, I'm not pregnant. After what happened earlier this week, Christian said he realised he couldn't live without me." I say happily.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. Well, you could do worse than a billionaire, make sure if and when, it ends you get a good deal out of it Anastasia. Anyway, I have to go me and Bob are going to the club. Talk to you soon darling." She says like a snob. After we hang up I look at Christian with tears in my eyes. How could my mother say those things, I thought we were getting better.

"Her and _Bob_ are going to the club. And apparently I should 'get a good deal out of our relationship'. Oh, and she thought I was pregnant." I say sarcastically as I get up to leave the room.

"Sweetheart, I know you're nothing like your mother." Christian says sweetly as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him then wiping my tears away.

"You always know what to say."

"Ana, I can read you like you can read Tess." I kiss him on the cheek and settle into his arms as we finish the DVD's, avoiding the subject of my mother.

* * *

The next day at work Jack isn't so bad, he still sits a bit too close for comfort but I'm trying to ignore him and be professional. If he does anything else I've decided to talk to Christian and see what he says, hopefully he won't ban me from work.

When I return from the deli across the street from work with my lunch, I see Jack sitting on my desk waiting for me.

"Ana darling, after you've had your lunch break I'd like to see you in my office." He says making me cringe at him calling me 'darling'.

"Of course, I'll be there in twenty minutes." I say trying not to be nervous.

"See you then babe." He says as he touches my shoulder on the way to his office. I ponder how I'm going to tell Christian about Jack without him going all thermonuclear on me, I know I should, I'd want him to tell me if someone was acting like that.

Before I know it, my time's up and I make my way to Jack's office. I knock on the door and almost instantly hear him telling me to come in.

"Ana, babe sit down. I just want a quick chat about your first day."

"Okay, Jack." I sit down and cough slightly as I see him blatantly staring at my breasts.

"How has it been so far?"

"Good, thank you."

"Are you happy here?"

"Very."

"Good, there's a trip to New York next week, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me? All expenses paid, and we'll be attending a few conferences with other publishing houses."

"I'll see about it." I say forcing a smile.

"Okay gorgeous. I've emailed you a few more manuscripts to get on with." He says.

"Okay, I'll go start those now."

"Before you do, can you make me coffee. Black, two sugars."

"Yeah, sure."

After making Jack's coffee, twice because the first cup was 'too hot' I'm finally at my desk doing my manuscripts; there's quite a few good ones. Next time I look at the clock it's five to five, I shut down my computer and gather my things before leaving.

I wait outside SIP for Christian to pick me up, I'm really not enjoying waiting in the rain in a light blue blouse as it's going see-through, luckily I'm also wearing a black blazer to keep my modesty. I'm looking forward to going to Kate's to pick the last of my things up tonight, it's me and Christian properly moving in together. I hear footsteps behind me, I turn and see Jack with an umbrella.

"Ana, darling do ya want a lift home? You look freezing." He says as he tries to sneak a look at my chest, again.

"No, thanks. My fiancé will be here soon." I say with a forced smile, please leave Jack.

"Okay, well why don't I wait with you. You're a lovely young woman, there's a lot of weird people out there."

"I'm fine, don't worry he doesn't work too far away." I say with a smile thinking about being in Christian's arms.

"I insist." I smile at him, hoping I don't look too freaked out. He comes closer so we're sharing the umbrella, I can smell his cheap aftershave, his red is partly wet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift Ana babe?" He says staring at my chest. Again.

"No, thank you Jack. That's his car." I say pointing at the Audi R8 zooming towards us.

"Nice car." Jack says with distain.

"Yeah, it is." I say with a smile thinking how much that car turns me on. Jack kisses me on the cheek before walking to the car park, waving to me as he leaves. I see Christian getting out of the R8 looking sexy as hell in CEO mode. His beautiful face in a hard mask, he must have seen Jack kiss me goodbye. I was going to talk to him about that later anyway.

"Who's that, Anastasia?" Oh, I'm Anastasia now. Fuck.

"Hi Christian, yeah my day was good. How was yours." I say sarcastically as I make my way to the passenger side of the car.

"I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth Anastasia, who was the fucker that thinks it's okay to kiss MY fiancé?" He shouts as we get into the car.

"He's my boss, who I actually wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"It can wait until we're at home, I don't want you distracted while you're driving."

"Fine."

We get back to Escala, and I walk straight to the bedroom to change with Christian right behind me.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asks as I come out of the walk in closet in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"My boss, Jack. I'm not sure whether it's just me or not, but he seems a bit, I don't know." I lamely finish not sure how to describe Jack.

"What's he doing Ana?" Christian says as he pulls me onto his lap.

"Little things, like he calls me babe or darling and he sits close to me sometimes. That's it it's just giving me a weird vibe."

"There isn't much that can be done, I'll give Roach a call and tell him about it. If you speak to Jack tomorrow, and say you don't really like it he'll hopefully understand. I'll have Welch run a thorough background check on him anyways." That's not right...

"Why would Roach listen to you?" His face pales and he realises he's said something stupid.

"Well, I may own SIP." He says quickly.

"When did this happen?"

"When you told me you had an interview there."

"Why did you buy it?"

"I think I always knew I loved you, and I wanted to make sure you were job safe. Even if we didn't work. The company was going to go bankrupt within three months anyway, why they were hiring in the first place I don't know. It was a good investment." He says, looking at me like a puppy.

"Okay, you're forgiven, but you could have told me sooner."

"I know, but with everything that had happened no time seemed appropriate."

"Okay, but you tell me these things in future. Got it?" I ask, with a small smile.

"Yes, mistress." He says with a mock salute. I can feel my panties getting wet. Fuck, I need him. Fuck, we don't have time.

"When Kate and Elliot go home, we're going in the playroom."

"Is that an order?" He asks teasingly.

"You won't be teasing, when you sub for me tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**A/N I wish guest reviewers would sign in so I could explain my motives behind certain parts in my chapters. Ana was naive for a reason. Christian wasn't our normal thermonuclear fifty for a reason. This chapter explains it all, if you still have issues either talk to me directly, or leave. I welcome criticism, I just wish I could explain myself. Gladly, it was only one person who disliked it so I see that as a win! **

**Now, to the people that enjoyed the last chapter: you're very welcome! Yes, the first part is repetitive but I make up for it at the end. ;D **

**Christian's Point of View **

I eagerly enter my Audi R8 and go to pick Ana up for work, I'm pissed as hell that Elena had the audacity to ask me why I was taking the backing from her salons. Stupid bitch. How could I now have seen how naive I was? I know I was a horny fifteen year old, and she was a hot older woman. Well hot in a wannabe Barbie doesn't want to admit she's not still twenty.

As I drive to SIP I think how lucky I am to have Ana, how she's changed me. I'm a better man now. I'm more, human, as Elliot would put it. I can't wait to make her my wife, but I can understand why she wants to wait. I pull up outside SIP and see Ana pointing at the car, then I realise she's stood next to a red headed man holding an umbrella. At least he's being a gentleman, I don't want my beautiful girl getting sick. Then, I see him kiss her cheek. I see red. How DARE that fucker kiss MY fiancé. How can he not know she's engaged? She has one of the most expensive engagements in the world! I storm out the car barely noticing Taylor parking the SUV behind my R8.

"Who's that, Anastasia?" I say trying not to shout.

"Hi Christian, yeah my day was good. How was yours." I'm not in the mood.

"I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth Anastasia, who was the fucker that thinks it's okay to kiss MY fiancé?" I shout, how can she let him KISS her! It may have "only" been the cheek but he kissed MY fiancé. We get in the car, and make our way to Escala.

"He's my boss, who I actually wanted to talk to you about." My interest perks at this.

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask, as calm as I can.

"It can wait until we're at home, I don't want you distracted while you're driving." I hate that she's right.

"Fine."

When we get home, I follow her to the bedroom. I watch the way her beautiful hips swing as she moves, fuck I want her. Fuck I need her.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask, as she comes out of the closet looking sexy as fuck in a tight white t-shirt and even tighter skinny blue jeans. Fuck, if they were even tighter I'd see her underwear.

"My boss, Jack. I'm not sure whether it's just me or not, but he seems a bit, I don't know."

"What's he doing Ana?" I say, pulling her into my lap not being able to resist her beauty.

"Little things, like he calls me babe or darling and he sits close to me sometimes. That's it it's just giving me a weird vibe." I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"There isn't much that can be done, I'll give Roach a call and tell him about it. If you speak to Jack tomorrow, and say you don't really like it he'll hopefully understand. I'll have Welch run a thorough background check on him anyways." I look at her as I realise I haven't told her about SIP

"Why would Roach listen to you?" She looks pissed, it's kind of sexy.

"Well, I may own SIP."

"When did this happen?" She says carefully.

"When you told me you had an interview there." I almost squeak.

"Why did you buy it?"

"I think I always knew I loved you, and I wanted to make sure you were job safe. Even if we didn't work. The company was going to go bankrupt within three months anyway, why they were hiring in the first place I don't know. It was a good investment." I didn't lie, it was a good investment and I did love her then, I love her now, and I always will love her.

"Okay, you're forgiven, but you could have told me sooner." I'm forgiven? What did I do wrong?

"I know, but with everything that had happened no time seemed appropriate." I say truthfully.

"Okay, but you tell me these things in future. Got it?" That sounds reasonable.

"Yes, mistress." I salute and smirk, and can see the arousal in her eyes and the flush of her beautiful cheeks. The cheeks he kissed. Fuck, I hope he's just one of those people who feel the need to call everyone by a pet name. I hate them people.

"When Kate and Elliot go home, we're going in the playroom." She says looking into my eyes. Fuck yes.

"Is that an order?" I ask cheekily.

"You won't be teasing, when you sub for me tonight." I stare at her with my mouth wide open. Then look at her delectable ass as she leaves for the bathroom, locking the door when she gets there. I run to my office to phone Welch about Hyde. After I finish my call, I look up and see Ana standing there, looking beautiful as ever. She's brushed her hair, so it's falling in beautiful waves down her shoulders to her breasts. I stand up and walk over to her, noticing she's put on her Converse, I look closer and realise she's wearing Hello Kitty Converse. I blame Mia for knowing what or who Hello Kitty is.

I take her hand, and lead her to the couch. She sits back on my lap, and I hold her. All I can think of is how much I love her. I know, I know I'm a sap and she owns me. I sigh then begin to explain myself to her, like Flynn says: "communication is key to every relationship"

"Seeing Hyde kiss you, made me want to kill him. I hate seeing another man touch you, you're mine."

"I'm not a possession, Christian."

"I know that Ana, you're my beautiful future wife and as your future husband it's my job to protect you. You're the best thing that's happened to me since I was adopted, I adore you. I'm fifty shades of fucked up, I have a shitty past. My only redeeming quality is my wealth, and the beautiful woman sat on my lap. You make me a better man, since you fell into my life I'm happier, I live life. I see my family willingly, and enjoy it. So, seeing you with another man kills me. I know it was a fairly innocent gesture, I'm new to this whole relationship thing." There, I said it.

"Oh Christian, I'm sorry. I know I should have pulled away but I didn't expect him to kiss me. Anyway, I'm going to speak to him tomorrow about it. I know a lot of people are like that, I'm just not comfortable with it, and the fact that you're not comfortable with it makes me less happy.

Don't worry, I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me Grey." I smile at the thought, then realise the time.

"Baby, it's six we needed to be at Kate's half an hour ago."

"Okay, lets go."

**Ana's Point of View **

My heart feels heavy, if that's possible. I love Christian with all of my heart, I empathise with his insecurities and I know I'll do my best to make sure he always feels secure in our relationship. My poor fifty, I love him so much.

We hold hands in the back of the SUV on the way to Kate's apartment, I don't think of it as mine I was there so little I didn't even unpack. I spend most of the drive looking out of the window thinking about my day, how, even though Jack was inappropriate I will speak to him about it. If he doesn't I know Christian will do something. I hate relying on people, I've never really needed to but knowing Christian's always there for me makes me so happy.

We get to Kate's and see that all my boxes are already packed up, thankfully. We all take them to the car after me and Kate refused to sit in the car. I look around my bedroom, I know I barely lived here but, this is really happening. I'm moving in with Christian, I'm getting married. This is my life. I feel light headed, this is it.

"Ana?" I hear Kate's worried voice. I have tears streaming down my face, I can't I don't know to breath, I feel enclosed, I'm scared. Can I do this? I fight to breathe as Kate runs into the room. My room.

"Ana, breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Deep breaths." I start to catch my breath just as a very worried looking Christian comes into the room.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I shake my head as Kate tells him to get me a glass of water from the kitchen he leaves in a panic.

"Now, talk to me Ana." I see Christian returning with a glass of water.

"Christian, go with Elliot, please?" He look as though he wants to scream.

"Ana, I?"

"I'll talk to you later, please give me and Kate a minute." He nods defeated and leaves the room.

"Come on Steele, fess up." I sigh then take a long gulp of water.

"It just feels so, definite. I know being with Christian is exactly what I want, it's just I'm scared. Is this too soon? Are we wrecking what we have before it's really begun? I just got so scared, then I was worried, then claustrophobic."

"I can't answer all your questions, I do know you and Christian are meant to be. I've never seen you this happy, ever, talk to him once me and Elliot have gone. It'll be okay." I feel slightly reassured, I know I'll feel better after seeing Christian. Fuck what a day.

When we get back to the apartment, we can all smell that dinner's ready. We sit at the beautiful mahogany dining table, and see a basket of various baked breads and dips that all look and smell mouth watering. Conversation flows easily, and I feel elated to be able to double date with Kate and not be looking at the clock every few seconds hoping to be able to get home to read. For main we had roasted chicken with a lush salad and perfectly cooked potatoes. Then, perfectly creamy chocolate mousse with strawberries.

After dinner, we went to the TV room where the news was playing in the background . Taylor was driving Kate and Elliot back to whoever's apartment they were staying at tonight so everyone had a glass of wine. While Christian and Elliot were talking about sports, Kate spoke about Jose.

"His art show's gone really well so far, Ana, I was thinking about you and me going down to see it Thursday? If we go early enough we could drive back."

"Sounds good." I say with a smile.

"What sounds good?" Christian asks.

"Me and Kate going to Portland Thursday to see Jose's art show." Christian doesn't look impressed, when does he ever?

"I don't like that."

"Why don't we make it a double date then?" Elliot and Christian both nod at this idea.

* * *

After Kate and Elliot have left, I sit with Christian on the couch holding each other close.

"What happened at the apartment Ana?" He sounds so lost.

"I just got a little scared, I kept thinking about how soon we were moving. That this is happening, we're living together, we're going to get married. It just got to me. As much as I look forward to a long and happy future with you." He nods.

"I think I see where you're coming from, you're scared because we haven't known each other that long and we're already engaged and living together?" He says making me fall in love with him just a bit more.

"Exactly, as much as I know this is where I want to be I'm scared." I say, looking at him.

"Just like Flynn says, as long as we always talk to each other about our hopes, dreams, fears and all that's in-between we'll be okay." He says flashing that smile that makes me want to drop my panties and ride him.

"We had plans tonight, Mr Grey do you remember them?"

"Yes, mistress I do." He says head bowed this will be fun.

"If I do something wrong, you'll tell me?" I say insecure.

"Yes mistress."

"Good, go to the playroom and get into position."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**A/N Sorry this has taken so so long! College has been crazy with completing units and exams. Hope you like this... **

I get "dressed" into my new babydoll, the bra is cream with black lace accents, a bright pink bow in between my breasts he rest is black and sheer, it comes down to the middle of my bottom showing the matching thong. I love it I feel feminine and sexy. Ready for this. .I feel I need some control so many things have happened I need it. I need to take control, I finally understand Christian's need. I feel closer to him now that I feel like this.

I match my outfit with a pair of Jimmy Choo booties, they're sandal type with lace in between. Thankfully the heel isn't too high, I don't want to let my clumsiness get the better of me; and of course I'm wearing my engagement ring, I stare at it lovingly thinking of my kinky future with Christian.

I check myself over in the mirror and sigh, now or never.

I make my way to the playroom to see Christian in position, I walk straight past him to the chest of toys. I'm glad he got rid of a lot of it, and I can't wait to redecorate in here. I get what I need, and make my way to Christian.

"Christian, you may look at me." He stares up at me, his eyes filled with hunger, his mouth watering. I kneel opposite him and lick the droplets of his drool off of his hard chest. Then nibble at his peck.

"Christian, I love you. This is you, and me, I'm in charge though." I say and then wink, he nods excitedly.

I stand up, still staring his perfect body wondering how it can be mine.

"Take off your boxers." I say. His erection springs free, I stare at it in hunger, I want my man soon. I can't wait for what I have planned. It's not much, but I hope Christian likes it...

I take his hand and lead him over to the bed, I contemplate the cross but I don't think I'm ready for that. He looks at the toys in shock, he clearly hasn't been looking through the drawers for a while.

"I bought the two new ones when we were shopping." I say at his gaping face.

"Permission to speak freely mistress?" He says in a sultry voice that has me even more wet.

"Yes."

"You or me?" He asks looking at the silicone power rod.

"You, have you done this before?" I ask, not really wanting to know what he did with that whore.

"No."He says as I smile and nibble his ear.

"I'll do you, then you can do me another time." I say with a grin and a smirk.

"Yes mistress." He says putting his head down. He's now stood by the bed, head down, I just want to attach the ribbed cock ring to his impressive erection, turn it on and fuck his brains out; I will soon though, not now.

I leave him standing facing the bed and go back over to the chest, after I retrieve the blindfold I make my way back to him. Facing his back I cover his beautiful eyes, as much as I want to see his eyes, I want him not to see what I'm doing. I cheekily pinch his bum as I retrieve the items I need for this part of the playtime: a bottle of tingle lube, a pair of black fluffy handcuffs, and a bullet vibrator.

I pour some lube onto my hands and wrap my arms around Christian's lower back so my hands are on his cock, I take it into my hands, I can feel the reaction to the tingle lube he likes it, a lot. I put the bullet vibrator on and place it carefully in between my wet folds, I hope it stays. I love the hard vibrations pulsating through my clit. I cuff Christian's arms behind his back, then turn him around so his back is facing the bed, I kiss the tip of his lube covered hard cock and then blow on the tip causing him to groan. Still facing his back, with one hand on his shoulder, the other keeping the vibrator in place I succumb to my orgasm. Not moving the vibrator just yet, I kiss my mans back and tease my core then slide it inside myself getting it how and wet. I turn to face Christian. I stroke the tip of the vibrator up and down his penis, and all over his balls earning even more groans and moans.

"Mistress, please." He pleads, oh the way it affects me when he pleads. I drop to my knees before him, and take his rock hard cock into my mouth. Licking, sucking.

"I'm going to, come soon." Just before he does come, I stop. He groans in frustration, at the denial of his impending orgasm. I leave him standing there, panting and frustrated while I go over to the bed and carefully cover the silicone rod in more tingle lube until it's slick and wet. I walk over to him, heels clicking on the hard wood floor, I face his back again and lick from the back of his neck following the line of his spine down to his clenched ass. I place a chaste kiss on each cheek as I probe his ass with the rod, he relaxes and takes it. I watch in fascination as each of the beads disappears, so forbidden, yet so sexy. I press the button to make it vibrate, fast, in his taught ass.

"Ana... This is... Ohhh." Christian says as he begins to moan. I can't wait any longer, I need to come again.

I take his hand, and lead him to the bed the rod still vibrating in his ass. I kick my shoes off not particularly caring where they fall and take Christian's blindfold off just as I bite my lip.

"You're a vixen, Anastasia." Christian growls.

"You're going to pay for that, Mr Grey." I say adamantly.

"Yes, my mistress."

I nod before lying down on the bed.

"Fuck me, Christian. Hard. Fast."

"With pleasure mistress." He says as he climbs on top of me before ripping my thong of and tugging everything else off. He kisses, sucks and licks my nipples one after the other. Then, he bites down on my right before he bites my left.

"I said, fuck me Christian." I say biting my lip before licking his neck. I pinch his bum, before pushing the rod in further making him groan harder. I reach and grab the propello cock ring. Not only does it vibrate, but it has two bullet vibrators at the sides with bumpy parts for extra pleasure.

I add some lubricant so it slides down his impressive cock with ease, I turn it on and he groans even harder.

"I won't last long, mistress." Christian pants as he slides into me. The bumpy vibrator hitting my clit as well as Christian fucking me. This is what I needed. I reach behind me and take the rod out of Christian's ass just as he groans, one of the sides of the cock ring is vibrating on his balls.

I can feel the familiar sensation ringing in the bottom of my stomach, my impending orgasm is close. I take Christian's face in my hands, and kiss him with all I have. Then, I explode with an earth shattering orgasm, Christian following almost instantly. We continue to kiss, and hold each other as we ride out our orgasms.

**Please Review xo **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! **

**A/N To the guest reviewer who couldn't sign in (I hate it when that happens) I know exactly what you're saying, I'm trying my best to edit but sometimes I just want the chapter out especially if I've had writers block or something! I'm working on my fluidity. Thank you for your review, all of you, it really does mean a lot! I say this way too much: so sorry about the wait! **

**_Previously:  
"I won't last long, mistress." Christian pants as he slides into me. The bumpy vibrator hitting my clit as well as Christian fucking me. This is what I needed. I reach behind me and take the rod out of Christian's ass just as he groans, one of the sides of the cock ring is vibrating on his balls._**

**_I can feel the familiar sensation ringing in the bottom of my stomach, my impending orgasm is close. I take Christian's face in my hands, and kiss him with all I have. Then, I explode with an earth shattering orgasm, Christian following almost instantly. We continue to kiss, and hold each other as we ride out our orgasms._**

* * *

We're back in the bedroom and Christian has been giving me looks that cross between awed and worried.

We shower together Christian washes my hair and body with care, while I do the same for him. We share only a few kisses, and platonic touches. I don't want us to be distracted by more sex until I've explained my reasoning behind me taking charge the way I did.

After we've both gotten dressed we get under the covers of our bed, I lay down next to Christian both on our sides holding hands in the middle of us.

"Ana, as much as I want to fuck you right now because you being in charge is THE sexiest thing ever. Tell me why you felt the need to do that?" Christian asks as he tries to keep calm.

"You were saying how that aspect of life gave you control, I've felt out of control this week. So much has happened: being held hostage by Leila, then watching her die, that bitch at the shops, getting engaged after knowing each other all of five minutes, Elena 'I'm a whore who fucks my friends underage teenage sons' Lincoln acting as though I don't deserve you, my mother being herself when I told her about our engagement, then when you called me mistress all I wanted to do was well, you, take charge of my surroundings for once." I explain hoping I don't sound too crazy.

"Do you not want to marry me?" He asks with a look of fear marring his beautiful face.

"That's what you took from that! Of course I want to marry you, Christian, it's just that this week has been so crazy, scary and beautiful with all the good and bad things that have happened; I finally understand your need for that life."

"That makes sense baby, it shocked me, but you dominating me was sexy as fuck. Every time I thought of taking you to the playroom was scary, given what happened last time, yet you taking control was hot as hell."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course baby."

"I did good?" I ask apprehensively.

"You did amazingly." Christian says with nothing but conviction.

"I was so scared." I confess.

"It was still amazing." He says, and I believe him.

"I enjoyed it, a lot." I confess.

"I could tell, I'll guide you through it next time." He says with a wink and a grin.

"Next time?" I squeak.

"Yes, baby I think it'd be good for us." He says with wonder.

"Us both taking on the dominant and submissive roll?" I ask, thinking of how sexy this sounds.

"Yes, we'll let the other know and incorporate it with our daily life."

"That sounds, amazing."

"It does." He says.

"Can we sleep now? I'm tired." I say trying to keep my eyes open.

"Is there anything I can get you? You look a little pale." He asks worryingly.

"No, just hold me." I reply knowing all is right with the world when I'm in Christian's arms.

"It's my pleasure, love." I swoon every time he calls me 'love'.

* * *

I wake to Christian snuggled in between my breasts, I look at the clock and see it's seven am. The it hits me, I start my first day at SIP today. Fuck.

"Morning beautiful." Christian says to my breasts.

"Morning handsome." He sits up and lightly touches my arm, innocent enough but I still want him.

"You know I don't want you to go to work, Ana."

"I know, but I feel okay today. Anyway, it's my first day!"

"Okay okay, I just don't see why you have to work." Not this again, I get out of bed and start taking my clothes off for my shower.

"Because, I'm twenty one, I want independence, I want a career, I've worked my whole life. Not working would be strange for me." I say trying to get him to understand.

"I get it, it's not like we need the money though."

"It's not about the money, Christian." I say as I go into the bathroom. I don't want to start my first day of my first real job with a fight with my fiancé. When I finish my shower Christian is still in bed looking sullen. I make my way over to him and kiss his soft lips.

"I don't want to fight, Christian."

"I don't want to either, I see your point. I'd just rather have you here."

"I know, but I don't want that life with you. I want to work, I don't want to be a kept woman. That's not the life I've ever envisaged."

"Okay, take security with you."

"Always." I'm not risking that again. Christian goes to tell Gail what we want for breakfast while I get ready, his pyjama pants hanging off his hips making me want to drop my towel and take him. I get dressed in a white blouse with ruffles down the middle, a pair of skinny black jeans and black pumps. Elizabeth told me smart casual, this looks right to me. I hope. I feel comfortable in the jeans but sophisticated with the rest of my look. I leave my hair in loose waves down my back, and keep my makeup minimal: mascara, eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss.

"What do you think?" I ask as I see Christian at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in one hand, blackberry in the other; he turns and his mouth pops open as his eyes rake over my body with carnal hunger. I take this as a good sign.

"You look, beautiful." He stutters.

"Thank you baby." I say as I sit next to him on the breakfast bar. Gail puts a plate of scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast and bacon in front of me and I salivate at the sight.

"Are you going to work Mr Grey?" I ask Christian noticing it's half eight in the morning and he's in his pyjamas.

"Yes, I was hoping to persuade you to stay home but that didn't work so I'll be going in at ten when my first meeting of the day is."

"You can have me all to yourself tonight." I tease.

* * *

After a kiss goodbye from Christian, I'm in the car with Sawyer on the way to my first day at SIP. I'm met at reception by Jack Hyde, a red headed man who smells of smoke. He talks me through exactly what my job entails and other details that were left out of my interview.

By lunch I'm confident I can do this job, with Sawyer in tow I make my way to the deli across the road to pick up mine and Jacks lunch. I'm enjoying my sub at my desk when I get a call from a number I don't recognise, curious I answer.

"Anastasia Steele?" The familiar voice asks.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"It's Doctor Greene." Why's she calling...

"Oh hello, can I help you with something?" I ask

"I have a prescription for your mini pill here, by my calculations you should be good for another week I just like to make sure my patients have theirs to hand just in case." She rambles as I realise I haven't taken my pill in over a week.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon! Please review :D xo **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! **

**A/N Thank you all so much for the amazing response to the last chapter! It means the world. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed it out - Ana's already had her first day! I'm so sorry I didn't realise, pretend I'm not stupid and it was her third day. Some of this is the same as Fifty Shades Freed, the rest is all mine mwhahaha ;) **

**_Previously:  
"Anastasia Steele?" The familiar voice asks._**

**_"Yes, who's calling?"_**

**_"It's Doctor Greene." Why's she calling..._**

**_"Oh hello, can I help you with something?" I ask_**

**_"I have a prescription for your mini pill here, by my calculations you should be good for another week I just like to make sure my patients have theirs to hand just in case." She rambles as I realise I haven't taken my pill in over a week._**

* * *

"Yes, can I have an appointment as soon as possible please? I haven't been taking my pill, with everything that's happened recently it's not been on my mind." I say trying not to cry.

"I understand, Ana my next available appointment is tomorrow at six thirty in the afternoon is that okay for you?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you, would it be possible to switch to another method of birth control so this doesn't happen again?"

"Of course, I will need to do a pregnancy test tomorrow though."

"I thought as much, thank you doctor Green."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says as we hang up. Shit. How could I be so stupid!

The rest of my work day goes by in a daze. Jack gives me a hug goodbye, which made me feel uncomfortable, before telling me to keep up the good work tomorrow. Then, I'm in the SUV with Luke driving heading for Escala. Should I tell Christian? I can't, he'll go thermonuclear! But, I can't keep something like this from him. We're going to be married! I am not starting our life together lying before I've even walked down the aisle. Ha I doubt he'd want to marry me after this though, he needs a woman who wouldn't do all the stupid things I've done. Shit.

I walk into the great room and Christian is nowhere to be seen, but I can hear him in his office shouting. Great, he's not even in a good mood. Is this how it's always going to be? Me not wanting to talk to him because I'm scared. I don't want a life like that. Fuck.

I go into his office and there he is, looking sexy as hell wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, his blazer is open and his shirt is tight and I can see his gorgeous abs through his shirt. Yum. His tie is messy and loose. He slams down the phone before he realises I'm at the door.

"You okay baby?" He asks worried, my heels click on the wood flooring as I walk over to him and sit in his lap. Time to bite the bullet.

"We need to talk, Christian."

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"Please, don't interrupt me. I need to get this out." I say scared.

"Of course baby, what's on your beautiful mind?" He says lovingly.

"I had a call today from doctor green about my prescription, I haven't been taking my mini pill. We decided that I'm going to go on a birth control that I won't have to remember, I've got an appointment tomorrow." Hopefully...

"So you could be pregnant." He stutters, damn he picked up on that. Worth a shot.

"Yes, it's a possibility. A very small one, she's going to give me a pregnancy test tomorrow." I say playing with his tie and kissing his cheek hoping to keep him calm.

"Anastasia, can you get off my lap now please." I comply and he gets up and storms out of the room. Shit shit shit. He heads to the bedroom and I follow him all the way, hoping he's going to be okay. I need him.

"Christian, please talk to me." I say fighting tears.

"I love you, Anastasia. But shit I can't deal with diapers, and vomit, and shit!" He shout as he gets changed. He's only in his boxers now, and I want him.

"Christian, this isn't a definite. There's a high chance I'm not even pregnant." I say pleadingly.

"There's still a chance your stupidity has fucked our lives up for the next eighteen God damned years!" He shouts.

"I'm sorry, okay! How much do I have to say that." I say with a few tears fighting to escape. He's pulled on a pair of jeans now and he looks edible before he can do them up I wrap my arms around his waist with my head on his chest.

"Please, Christian, I need you. I'm so scared, I'm so sorry. I need you so much. This isn't for sure. I don't want babies right now, but if this is what's happened then you and I are going to make amazing parents. If I'm not pregnant, we have time to practice for when we are ready. Please, Christian." He kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms around me, before detangling himself from me.

"I need to go." He says as he pulls a t-shirt over his head.

"You're leaving me?" I say now fully crying.

"No, I just need to go. I'll be back, I promise." He says, I want to believe him.

"I love you, Christian. So fucking much."

"I know, I love you too. I just, I need to be away." He says, as more tears run down my face.

"Ana, don't cry please." He says as he leaves, I follow him through the great room. He doesn't turn back, not once. He gets into the elevator and leaves me.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." I say through my tears as I watch the elevator doors close in my face, I can only hope he comes back. I should have faith that he will, but I don't, instead I go back to our bedroom and lay on his side of the bed clutching his pillow as I give in to my heart and sob. I sob for our relationship, I sob for the baby that might not even be, and I sob for this shitty situation.

After a while I realise I can smell something delicious, it must be dinner time. I make my way to the kitchen and force down a helping of Gail's spaghetti bolognaise, garlic bread and salad; I'm sure it was delicious but I just can't taste anything right now.

After dinner, and a few sympathetic looks from Gail, I decide to have a bath. While in the warm jasmine scented water all I can think is that he has to come back. It's not like I came in told him I was pregnant and started demanding things. I should have waited until tomorrow, I doubt I'm even pregnant. Some couples wait months and months, possibly years of trying to get pregnant! I doubt one week without the pill did anything, I hope.

After my bath I change into pyjama shorts and one of Christian's t-shirts and head to the tv room and watch The Big Bang Theory until he gets home, providing he actually comes home.

After about four episodes I hear the ping of the elevator, looking at the clock I see it's eight thirty and Christian's been gone for three hours, I hope to God that it's Christian so we can talk this through. Or hold each other. Anything, I just want my Christian to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I'm twenty one I don't want kids.

Luckily, it is Christian he makes his way over to me kisses the top of my head and then kneels in front of me in the submissive position.

"Where did you go?" I ask as I pause the television.

"To see Flynn, he wasn't there, he was at a school function apparently."

"Ironic." I say as we smile at each other.

"Where did you go?" I ask as he puts his head down and takes a deep breath.

"I went to a bar, I had a glass of scotch, I was about to leave when Elena sat down opposite me. She started rambling about how I should pay for her to get another nose job, and while I did that I should gift her some more money for the salons. I looked at her and realised, just how fucking ugly that woman is. Not just on the outside, she truly is a terrible person. I left the bar without saying anything to her and came here. I realised, that even if you are pregnant, I love you if you're pregnant we'll manage somehow."

"First, I want to kill Elena Lincoln but I'd rather her be alive so she can see how happy you are without her though. Second, thank you for ignoring her. Third, there's a chance I'm not even pregnant you know? And, finally, no matter what happens we're in it together. Forever and Always." I say with true conviction.

"Good, future Mrs Grey. I was walking past a shop on my way home and saw this." He reaches into the bag and pulls out a brown fluffy teddy bear.

"I wanted to show you, that even if you are pregnant, I'm here I'll never leave you there's nothing that could make me stop loving you, Anastasia. You are my life." He kisses me lovingly and sweetly as I melt.

We make love slowly and sweetly that night, and fall asleep holding each other. I only hope my day at work tomorrow goes fast, so we can get to my appointment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as possible! Pleaseeee review :) xo **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**A/N Thank you for the response to the last chapter! I know this is a bit short, and I'm sorry! :( I'm going away for a few days but I'll have my notebook with me so I can plan more of this, so updates will be more often. **

**Previously: **

_"I went to a bar, I had a glass of scotch, I was about to leave when Elena sat down opposite me. She started rambling about how I should pay for her to get another nose job, and while I did that I should gift her some more money for the salons. I looked at her and realised, just how fucking ugly that woman is. Not just on the outside, she truly is a terrible person. I left the bar without saying anything to her and came here. I realised, that even if you are pregnant, I love you if you're pregnant we'll manage somehow."_

_"First, I want to kill Elena Lincoln but I'd rather her be alive so she can see how happy you are without her though. Second, thank you for ignoring her. Third, there's a chance I'm not even pregnant you know? And, finally, no matter what happens we're in it together. Forever and Always." I say with true conviction._

_"Good, future Mrs Grey. I was walking past a shop on my way home and saw this." He reaches into the bag and pulls out a brown fluffy teddy bear._

_"I wanted to show you, that even if you are pregnant, I'm here I'll never leave you there's nothing that could make me stop loving you, Anastasia. You are my life." He kisses me lovingly and sweetly as I melt._

_We make love slowly and sweetly that night, and fall asleep holding each other. I only hope my day at work tomorrow goes fast, so we can get to my appointment._

* * *

I wake up with Christian spooning me, clutching the teddy bear he bought me last night. All I can think is, it's too soon I don't want children yet. Sigh. I know I'll love my baby no matter what I'm just scared. I look at the clock and realise the alarm is going to go off in half an hour, might as well get up.

I turn off the alarm, cover myself in my "not a morning person" t-shirt and lounge pants from _David and Goliath_ and a pair of fluffy socks, then head for the kitchen. It's too early for Mrs Jones to be up, and I want to make myself breakfast so I set out all the ingredients for blueberry muffins.

I'm halfway through putting the muffin batter into cases for the oven when I feel familiar arms snake around my waist.

"Mrs Grey, what are you doing not in the bedroom?" Christian says in my ear as I continue my task.

"I got up early and decided to bake muffins." I say as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Are you sure about working today?" Whoa, subject change.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you might be pregnant. I don't want my could be pregnant fiancé working."

"You are aware, that all that's missing from that is you hitting yourself and the 'you no work, I man I work' right?" I say as I put the muffins in to bake.

"What are you talking about, Ana?" He says sounding pissed. Ha. Join the club.

"You're acting like a barbarian, Christian. I love you with every fibre of my being but I'm not going to not go to work just because I may or may not be pregnant. That's final." I say stomping my foot.

"You're so gorgeous when you're angry, Ana." He says as he stalks towards me his arousal prominently making a tent in his pyjama pants.

"I'm about to get beautiful if you think I'm going to act like one of your subs you can order around like that mister." I say glaring at him.

"I just want you safe, barely a week ago you were kidnapped. I love you so much, I can't lose you. Now, you might be pregnant."

"I've already said, Christian I won't go out without security, I'm eating healthier and better." I say as I put my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"I know, I just can't lose you. You're my world." He says as he kisses the top of my head.

"You're my world, Christian. I just want a life, I want to work, I don't want to stay here all the time. I'll go crazy and in the end I'll resent you for making me. I know I will." I confess.

"Okay, can we talk more after we've seen doctor Green then?"

"If I'm pregnant we'll re-evaluate."

"Good, now give me food wench." He says spanking my bottom.

"Yes, sir." I say as I take the muffins out of the oven and place them on a cooling rack.

"They look and smell delicious." Christian says as he reaches for one, I slap his arm away.

"They've just come out of the oven. Let's shower, they'll have cooled down and still be warm by the time we come back.

**After** our shower, we get dressed and head back to the kitchen for a muffin. Mrs Jones is there, with my tea and Christian's coffee.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asks

"Can I have bacon and eggs please." I say smiling

"Same please, Gail." Christian says.

"Coming right up."

"If you want a muffin Gail, feel free. I woke up at stupid o'clock this morning and couldn't get back to sleep." I laugh

"I might just do that, they smell delicious." She replies.

After a yummy breakfast, we're in the car on the way to work.

"You don't have to go in today, you know."

"Christian, I want to be at work today. I know that if we stayed home all I'd be thinking about is that I might be pregnant. I'd be worrying, which isn't good even if I'm not pregnant. How about I come to your office for lunch?"

"Okay." He says as we pull up outside SIP

"I love you. Lots, don't work too hard. I don't want you to go grey before I'm a Grey." I say before I kiss his cheek.

"Have a good day, love you." He says as we hug goodbye.

I say hello to Claire at reception, before getting settled at my desk. I'm barely sat five minutes before Jack calls me into his office.

"Ana darling, can you make me a cup of coffee? You know how I like it." He says with a wink. Gross.

"Yes Jack." I reply as I head to the staff room.

The rest of the morning, thankfully goes quickly then I'm off for lunch. I'm met out front by Sawyer in the SUV. When we get to the vast GEH building Sawyer shadows me all the way up to Christian's office.

"Hey baby." He says as he holds me close

"Hello." I say as we sit on the couch and dig into the Chinese food on the table. Cuddling and eating yummy food with my fiancé perfect. Everything's good.

"What's on your mind? You have the most beautiful smile on your face ever." Christian says with wonder.

"Everything's perfect. I'm coming to terms with everything that happened with Leila, and I know that until the day I die I'll never forget her and what happened. But, in time it'll all be okay. And, if I'm pregnant, you and I will make perfect parents. If I'm not, we now know we want kids for sure and can plan them when we're ready." I say still smiling.

"Well said, love." Christian says looking into my eyes and holding my hands.

"If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late back to work. I love you, bye." I say heading for the door

"Don't go."

"I have to, I'll see you after work."

"Okay, I guess I'll just work." He says smirking.

"Such a hard life. Go to work, I love you." I say before leaving.

I make it to my desk with thirty seconds to spare. Yes. Composing myself, I start work on the manuscripts I was doing before I left.

Thankfully, it seems like minutes rather than hours before I see the SUV pulling up outside SIP and Christian, the forever gentleman gets out to greet me with a passionate kiss.

"Let's go, I want to get there as early as possible." We cuddle in the SUV and talk about the rest of our days, I tell Christian about a manuscript I liked and he tells me about a shipyard in Italy he's looking at buying. It feels so normal, I love it.

We get to Doctor Green's office, and thankfully there's no one else in the waiting room so we get seen within minutes.

After squeezing Christian's hand as doctor Green puts a condom on a rod, we look to the little screen. I'm not sure what I'm looking at.

"Okay, Ana you're not pregnant."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

After doctor Green had finished giving me the shot and told me she'd call me in three months to make another appointment, we left. I took Christian's hand in mine as we left the hospital feeling the need for his comfort, even though we barely acknowledged each other.

The car ride was silent, the elevator ride was silent. Now I'm in the great room feeling empty and silent, Christian's gone to his office to do some work.

I decide to get changed and read Tess in the library, hopefully Christian will be more talkative at dinner.

"Where's Christian?" I ask Gail as she hands me my plate of chicken korma curry.

"Mr Grey requested he have his dinner in his office, and not to be disturbed." She says sympathetically.

"Okay, thank you Gail." She nods before she leaves.

I eat my dinner silent and alone. All I can think is how much I wish I'm pregnant, yet how I know this is right. We're not ready. Why can't Christian talk to me though? Is he afraid to show how happy he is I'm not pregnant? Is he upset I'm not pregnant? Does he even care? No, I know he cares - he bought my teddy bear. Then what does he feel?

I decide to let him work his issues out in his office, it's only eight o'clock, so after sending him a quick "_I love you_" text message I decide to have a bath.

Stripping off I realise how quickly he usually texts back, he's read the message I can see that clearly, I decide to send it again.

Sitting in the warm bubbly rose petal scented water, I caress my flat stomach. In a strange way, I know it's good I'm not pregnant. We've known each other five minutes and with all we've been through in the last week or so it's a good thing not to have the added stress. I think. This is right. I know it, but why do I feel so empty? It's not a miscarriage, I was never pregnant.

I get out of the bath, cover myself in rose scented moisturiser, and pull a brush through my hair when I look to the clock and see it's gone ten pm. Did I fall asleep in the bath? Where's Christian? Does he not care?

I pull on one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties then stomp to his office. He can't have moped this long, surely. He's read both my messages - no replies.

"That's it. I'm going to drag his ass here to have a proper conversation." I say to myself as I pull a brush through the rest of my unruly hair. I know he loves me, why can't he just say that so I know he's okay?

I march through the apartment my intent purely on dragging my stupid fiancé out here to talk to me. That plan is thrown out the window when I storm into his office to find him crying on the phone to his mom. Luckily, he doesn't realise I'm here and it's the end of the conversation.

"Okay mom, love you. Bye." He says as he looks up and sees me. My heart falls when I see the tears on his face, and his depressed expression.

My annoyance leaves instantly, instead my heart reaches for my poor broken man whom I love so so much. I walk over to him and see what he was looking at on the computer before I came in - pictures of the Grey family.

"Christian, talk to me." I say with fresh tears running down my face

"I didn't want to overwhelm you, you're dealing with this too. I just, I wanted to be a father. I wanted us to be a family. I wanted a little boy I could teach to fly Charlie Tango, or a daughter who'd have me wrapped around her little finger and all she had to do was bat her eyelashes before I'd hand over my credit card and buy her whatever she wanted." He says as he cries some more. I walk around his desk and sit in his lap, he buries his head in my neck as we cry together for the child that never was.

"Why were you looking at pictures of your family?" I ask after a few minutes.

"I want us to be parents like mine - not the crack whore and her sperm donor - my real parents, Grace and Carrick."

"We will be, we'll be great parents." I say rubbing his arm

"We will. Barely two months ago all I was looking for was a sub to flog and fuck meaninglessly, now I have you we're engaged and I'm crying like a girl because you're not pregnant."

"What about me? I was an innocent virgin who thought she wouldn't find the one for at least another few years!" I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you regret any of it?" He asks in a timid voice

"Nope, none of it. Not even the bit with Leila, everything that's happened since I met you has either been amazing or had amazing consequences." I say truthfully

"How did being kidnapped have a positive outcome?" He asks inquisitively

"Because it's made me a stronger person, being in that situation and having survived because I love you. It's the thoughts of you that got me through. Being there with her body, I closed off everything in myself and thought of you."

"Just me?" He asks with a beautiful smile

"Mainly, I thought that if I died I'd die in love."

"You're not going to die until we're both old, grey, frail and have lots of grandchildren and great grandchildren. Okay?"

"Promise." I say kissing his lips, his hands slide up from their place on my thighs to my empty stomach.

"I want this beautiful belly to hold our children." Christian says as he pushes my hair out of my face

"It will, as much as I feel devastated that I'm not pregnant, I think it's for the best. We can wait, and we'll plan everything once we're married. After our long engagement."

"Can I change your mind at all?" He asks

"No, I think this was an eye opener. As much as we want children together, obviously, we're not ready."

"In a few years time then."

"Yes."

"Well, future Mrs Grey I believe we need to practice making babies. I want to get it right when the time comes."

"Lead the way sir." I say as Christian throws me over his shoulder - fireman style - and runs faster than I've ever seen him to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N I know a lot of you were hoping for Ana to be pregnant, but I just didn't feel they were ready as a couple yet. It will happen at some point in this story, just not for a while. **

**Please review! xo **


	24. Chapter 24

**_Previously: _**

_"No, I think this was an eye opener. As much as we want children together, obviously, we're not ready." _

_"In a few years time then." _

_"Yes." _

_"Well, future Mrs Grey I believe we need to practice making babies. I want to get it right when the time comes." _

_"Lead the way sir." I say as Christian throws me over his shoulder - fireman style - and runs faster than I've ever seen him to the bedroom._

**Chapter 24:**

I wake with Christian wrapped around me like ivy, his left hand on my breast his right hand on my thigh. I think I know what he's dreaming about, especially with the Rod of Power poking me in the back. I leave his arms for the shower after very loudly shutting the door.

Covering my hair in jasmine scented shampoo I'm not surprised when I feel familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"You look so sexy all lathered up, Ana." Christian says as his hand slides down to my clit, rubbing my folds.

"Don't stop." I say as his other hand glides up my stomach to one of my nipples, squeezing it to the boarder of pain and pleasure before letting go and repeating with the other one. His fingers still rubbing through my folds hitting all my pleasure spots. His front to my back, he licks my neck then grazes his teeth across it.

I can feel myself building, his fingers are working every nerve in my clit. Then, just as I'm on the brink of my orgasm he stops. I slump forward, his arms are all that's keeping me from sliding down his hard body to the floor.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel amazing." He purrs as he picks me up, I wrap my arms around is taught waist feeling his hard erection poking my buttocks.

"Christian, I need you. Please just take me." I pant as he kisses my neck

"Take you where baby?"

"You know where! Make love to me, Christian." I shout before covering his mouth with his. Finally we start moving in perfect sync I put my hands on his shoulders giving myself more leverage to move harder. We're both panting, sweating, kissing. I can feel myself coming, again.

"Christ-ian I-I need, - I need" I pant as I move up and down on his glorious cock.

"Come baby, let go for me." He says licking my ear. He bites my neck again and that's it. I come spectacularly on him, screaming his name in ecstasy. He stills and I know he's coming too. My name sounds like a prayer coming from his beautiful luscious lips.

**A few more** orgasms later and a delicious breakfast, I'm at my desk wishing I was in bed with Christian.

"Hey, gorgeous. Are you okay?" Jack asks as he swaggers out of his office, as though he's a fifteen year old kid thinking he's cool.

"Yeah thanks, Jack. You?" I say trying not to be weirded out at his behaviour.

"Good thanks, I've got conformation back for us to go to New York next week for a literary conference. Great huh." He says with a cynical smile.

"New York?"

"Yeah, have you ever been?"

"No."

"Are there any problems with accompanying your boss to New York, Ana."

"I'll have to check with my fiancé." I say knowing Christian's answer already - no way.

"Why? I'm your boss, this is a work trip."

"He might have something planned for the weekend." I say with a forced smile.

"Well, tell him to cancel it. This trip will be beneficial." He says as he slumps back to his office.

**A glass of wine** later and I'm feeling a lot better, Jack was an ass all day making snarky comments if I didn't get his coffee or his lunch quick enough.

"What's wrong baby?" Christian asks as he sees my state - track pants and a sweatshirt with a glass of wine staring at the blank tv.

"Nothing, just work."

"What's happened? I'll sort whatever it is out." He says, of course, he owns the company I work for.

"It's nothing major, Jack wants me to go to a conference in New York next week. Knowing you'd say no I said I'd check if we already had anything planned. He was pissed because apparently it could be very beneficial. Then he was in a mood all day."

"I'll fire him if you want?"

"You're joking! Christian, you can't just do that to people."

"Okay, just an option. But, I'm reviewing all the staff there and if they aren't to Grey Enterprise Holdings standards they're getting fired." He says proudly.

"Just don't fire him yet, he's an okay boss. It was just today." I say snuggling into his side.

"Did anything actually good happen today?" Christian asks sceptically.

"I planned to have lunch with Kate tomorrow. Don't worry, I told Sawyer so security will be good."

"Thank you baby."

* * *

Getting to my desk I relish that tomorrow is Friday, and that means a whole two days with Christian. Thankfully, we have nothing planned.

"Ana, doll did you speak with your _fiancé_ about New York?" Jack asks as he puts his empty coffee mug on my desk.

"Yes, he checked the dates and as long as we're back by Sunday we're good to go." I say thinking of Christian's plan. I didn't like him toying with my work, but I didn't want to go to New York.

"Excellent, can you get us another coffee. You know how I like it, you're good like that." He says with his eyes raking over my body.

"Of course."

**I meet Kate** at the deli across from SIP she looks gorgeous, as always, in her short skirt and tight blouse. I think about saying something about it, but change my mind. I don't want to fight with her.

"So, have you started planning the wedding?" She asks

"Some, we've decided on a winter wedding, in the Grey's back yard, it'll be next year Christian wanted it sooner but I want to make sure everything's planned." I say smiling

"Wow, I'd like to have seen it when you told him he couldn't have things his way." She says with a short laugh at her own joke which, I don't find funny but I decide to drop it.

"I was talking to Mia yesterday, and we've got a few colour themes sorted."

"You spoke to Mia about it?" She asks in an almost snide way.

"Yeah, I phoned Grace to make sure it was alright to use their home for the setting and Mia was there and wanted to know if she could help with anything." I say with a smile reminiscing about how excited Mia was when I said she could help with the planning.

"Oh, right."

"Not much else is planned, Christian wants to handle the music."

"Of course Mr Control Freak needs to handle everything." Seriously? Another snide comment. I take a deep breath and ignore it.

"Yeah, he has good taste. We've decided to have the cake chocolate as that's Christian's favourite and I don't have much of a preference."

"Wow, you've done nothing for your wedding so far have you?" That's it.

"What do you mean? I've decided most things." I say defiantly.

"No, all I've heard is _Mia_ decided this and _Christian_ wants that." She says they're names as though they're poison.

"Well, it is mine and Christian's day, Kate."

"I doubt it'll happen anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"I said: I doubt it'll happen anyway. He's a control freak, and you're a pushover. Actually, I retract my previous statement. You're perfect for each other."

"Fuck you, Kate. You know nothing about my relationship." I say storming out of the Deli all the way to my desk.

I decide not to dwell on my so called best friend and throw myself into manuscripts. It's only when I see a shadow behind me do I look at the time half five, Christian will be here any second.

"Ana, since you've decided to stay late you can come here and talk to me." Jack says with a weird grin as I dutifully follow him to his office and sit in the chair opposite his desk.

"I've had an email from the big boss, funding has been revoked. There's apparently only enough in the budget for one person to go to New York. Your hot shot ivy league _fiancé_ wouldn't have anything to do with this, would he?" Jack spits

"No, he said everything was okay with New York. He was even telling me about good restaurants there." I nervously say looking at my hands which are folded in my lap.

"I don't believe you, I think he decided to fuck my chances up." Jack says as he takes his jacket and tie off, leaving his jeans and shirt.

"What do you mean?" I splutter

"I mean, that he doesn't want to elongate the inevitable. He knows I'm better than him, and if I can't get you in a swanky hotel room I'll have to have you here." I freeze as he unbuttons his jeans, showing nothing underneath but red pubic hair.

"No, Jack this isn't right." He picks me up and throws me on his desk. Just as he rips my trousers open, the door flies open and Jack's on the floor most probably bleeding as his head did hit the filing cabinet.

"Ana, shh, you're safe now." Christian says as Jason calls the police.

"I was so scared." I say into his shirt as he carries me into the lobby, thankfully no one's around.

About a minute or so later the police arrive, Jack's taken away in handcuffs. I get some happiness from that.

"Miss Steele, I'm detective Clark. Can you tell me what happened?" I tell him everything from when I realise I stayed late.

"Can I ask why you stayed so late?" Detective Clark asks

"Of course, I went out to lunch with my friend and we'd had a fight. I didn't want to spend my work day dwelling on it, so I decided to just throw myself into working to forget about it. It wasn't until Jack was behind me when I realised how late I'd worked."

**Thankfully, **not long later I'm at home clutching a cup of tea with Christian rubbing my shoulders.

"I got a call from Roach while you were in the shower." He says

"Yeah?"

"He said he's sorry and Jack won't be allowed on SIP property again. He's also said you can have the day off tomorrow since it's the weekend."

"Okay."

"Is there anything I can get you? More tea? Dinner will be ready soon but, do you want a snack?"

"No, just, hold me."

**A/N: Thank you all that's reviewed so far! Please keep it up. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'm hoping to update within the next 24 hours :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**_Previously: _****Kate and Ana's argument & **

**_Thankfully, _**_not long later I'm at home clutching a cup of tea with Christian rubbing my shoulders._

_"I got a call from Roach while you were in the shower." He says_

_"Yeah?"_

_"He said he's sorry and Jack won't be allowed on SIP property again. He's also said you can have the day off tomorrow since it's the weekend."_

_"Okay."_

_"Is there anything I can get you? More tea? Dinner will be ready soon but, do you want a snack?"_

_"No, just, hold me."_

**Chapter 25 **

Christian's strong arms hold me as we lay in bed. I decided to take Roach up on his offer not to go into work today, Christian tried to get me to see Flynn but I don't want to become dependable on seeing a shrink after every little problem. Yes, this isn't something little, but it could have been worse and I don't feel the need to talk to a shrink about it.

"Christian?"

"Yeah baby."

"Where was Sawyer yesterday? When I was attacked." He's usually everywhere with me, sometimes annoyingly.

"In the security office watching the cameras, there aren't cameras in any one's offices so he wouldn't have known anything was up." He says with annoyance.

"Oh. That should be changed. The cameras in offices."

"Already sorted. There will be people to put cameras in everywhere over the weekend. In all my businesses that don't have them. There will be no blind spots."

"You work so hard baby." I say proudly.

"It's all I know."

"What happened with Roach?" I ask knowing he wouldn't just let Roach act like the boss.

"He phoned me up, started grovelling and sucking up. I told him that you won't be in until Monday at the earliest. He agreed, obviously." He says in his 'I'm the master of the universe no one defy me' tone which always gets me hot.

"Okay." I say smiling thinking of how sexy he looks when he protects me.

"You're okay that I lied to you?" He asks giving me a surprised look

"In this one instance, I'm okay with you withholding the truth considering everything that had happened. "

"Thank you." Is all he says as he pulls me close to him. I feel safe in his arms, like no one can hurt me. Leila, Jack, Elena; they're all nothing when I have this man in my arms we'll fight for our love through everything and anything.

"Just don't lie to me again, Grey." I say half jokingly.

"You got it, Love."

**After a few** more hours of cuddling we decide to have breakfast. Making our way to the kitchen, Christian in his pyjama pants me in his t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts that barely cover my ass. I don't think Christian realises how revealing these shorts are...

"Grey." Christian says as he answers his phone that barely strays from him.

"What? No! Who the fuck authorized this?" He shouts almost scaring me as he starts pacing the room like a caged lion.

"Fine. I want security upped for all my family. NOW. Keep me updated. I want to know exactly who is responsible for this." Shit, what's happened?

My pondering is interrupted by Christian's phone smashing against the wall...

"Taylor! Get me a new phone." He shouts as he comes to join me at the breakfast bar.

"So, what's up?" I say as though we're talking about the weather.

"Ana, I don't want you to be worrying about this. Not on top of everything else you have to deal with."

"Oh no you don't. I understood yesterday, but not now. Now I'm fine. If you don't tell me I'll be worried sick about the possibilities."

"Okay, I did promise to share and I hate breaking promises."

"Thank you, now let's finish breakfast and we'll go to the lounge have a cuddle and you can tell me."

We're settled on the couch in the great room, Christian with his coffee me with tea, I'm scared about what could have happened. But, I have faith in Christian and the security team to sort whatever it is.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Hyde has been let out on bail. Someone paid for him to be let out, we're trying to find out who but the police department doesn't want to tell us. I have Welch hacking their system now." He says through clenched teeth.

"Who would bail him out? He's a monster. What he did to me." I say fighting tears

"Don't worry baby, we'll find who bailed him out and we'll make sure he goes back where he belongs." He says as he strokes my hair

"I know, I trust you with my life. I just wish I was stronger."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just. Nothing."

"I told you about Hyde against my better judgement, Anastasia now tell me what's bothering you."

"I just, wish you didn't have to fight my battles for me."

"Sweetheart, one of the strongest things anyone can do is ask for help when they need it. Anyway, I like being your knight in shining armour. "

"You always will be. Thank you, Christian."

"Anytime, you know that. You're going to be my wife, you are my priority now."

"And you're mine." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"I did tell you we have a family dinner at my parents tonight right?" He says as he strokes my hair.

"Yes, you did. Ray's coming." I say happy to see my dad.

"Oh good I thought I'd forgotten."

"It's your old age." I say teasingly.

"You wound me! Anastasia."

"Because I love you so much."

"Hmm, I think you dirty girl need a shower."

"Only if you fuck me in it."

"Of course baby, I'll show you how young I still am." He says throwing me over his shoulder as we leave the room.

We undress each other quickly, and I'm over his shoulder again as he carries me to the shower. A girl could get used to this.

He pins me to the back of the huge shower, his erection grinding against my stomach. His perfect lips are kissing my neck furiously, while his hands cup my waist. I nibble at his bottom lip almost instantly he starts moaning and his erection gets harder - if that's even possible! His hands leave my face, his lips leave mine and he takes a step back.

"You, Anastasia are the most beautiful, sexy, and perfect woman I've ever seen. You're better than a fantasy. You are the dream." He says as he comes closer again so each part of my body is touching his, his hands are flat against the tiles above my head mine are feeling his hair.

"I love you Christian. You're my life." I say before I push him back so I can lean to kiss his chest. I kiss each scar lightly as my hands hold his waist and with tears running down my face. I keep kissing each scar trying to pour as much love into this man as I can. He's my saviour.

"My back. Please." He pants as I place one last kiss right over his heart. I start again on his back kissing my perfect man. He has his flaws, but I love each and every one of them.

"I love you, Christian." I chant as I kiss his scars once more. He turns around to face me, takes my hands and backs himself against the wall. I know exactly what he needs. I know exactly what he wants. He lifts me up so we're face to face. Before lowering me onto his erection he slides his fingers into my hot wet core. His thumb against my clit rubbing furiously. I can feel myself building, hard. I kiss his lips as my hands grip his full shoulders.

"Christian, please, oh." I pant into his neck.

"Christian, you're fuckkk. I love you." I scream into his neck before I bite him. Hard. As my orgasm takes over. He pumps my core and clit until I stop biting and slump against his chest.

"Was that good baby?"

"Yes. Now, it's your turn." I say as I lean down to touch his hard erection, using the other hand as leverage I ease myself onto him. My legs still wrapped around his waist, both my hands on his shoulders and, his hands on my waist I make love to him. We go at a slow pace, not feeling the need to rush. Staring into each other's eyes and stealing a kiss or two.

We come together in sync, whispering the others name.

**A/N As always, I don't own anything. If there are any issues, questions etc please don't hesitate to pm me! Please review :) The next chapter should be up soon! The reason behind Kate's bitch fit will be explained in the next chapter. xo **


	26. Chapter 26

**_Previously: _****Chapter 25: **

_"Yes. Now, it's your turn." I say as I lean down to touch his hard erection, using the other hand as leverage I ease myself onto him. My legs still wrapped around his waist, both my hands on his shoulders and, his hands on my waist I make love to him. We go at a slow pace, not feeling the need to rush. Staring into each other's eyes and stealing a kiss or two._

_We come together in sync, whispering the others name._

**A/N Please ignore the "Part One" of the previous chapter. **

**Chapter 26**

The rest of our day is spent cuddling and watching mindless television, I think Christian's trying to distract me from everything that's happened. I ended up telling him about my argument with Kate, to say he was furious is the understatement of the year, it wasn't made better when Elliot called to say Kate will be coming to Bellevue tonight.

After dressing in black jeans with a pink blouse and pink flats, I meet Christian in the great room so we can leave for Bellevue.

"Can I drive?" I ask as we hold hands in the elevator.

"Drive?" He says speculatively

"Yes, you know, you give me your R8 keys and I drive to your parents." I say smiling and kissing him on the cheek before batting my eyelashes at him.

"No." He says kissing my cheek.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to dent it."

"You love your car more than me." I say with a joke.

"Don't be silly, Anastasia." He says, as he gets into the driver's seat. A few minutes later we're laughing at the person on the radio.

"You never told me how your lunch with Kate went." He says, as I stiffen.

"Bad. She doesn't approve, she doesn't like you and she doesn't think our relationship will last. She thinks that I haven't had a say in our wedding because you want to do the music and Mia's helped." I say as Christian looks at the road angrily.

"She doesn't know anything, Ana. It's a sudden thing. A few months ago neither of us knew the other existed, now we're living together and planning our wedding." He says as I nod

"I know, it doesn't give her the right to be a bitch though." I say moodily.

"No, it doesn't. But, I know for a fact that when we get to my parent's you're going to act like nothing's wrong. You're going to be the definition of lovely. And, if Kate speaks to you, you're going to be as civil as you can. If she talks to you about her little bitch fit you're going to listen to her reasoning, and you're going to be nice about it if you feel she deserves your forgiveness you're going to give it to her. If not don't." He says with a smile

"And you think you can order me around because?"

"I know you, you have the sweetest heart. You're kind, and you don't want to see her suffer or make my parents uncomfortable." He reasons

"Okay, okay Mr I Pay Attention." I say with a giggle

"I love your giggle my future wife." He says as he pulls into his parents drive. We get out of the car just as Ray gets out of his, we exchange hugs as we enter the Grey's home. Ray is quickly in conversation with Theodore Trevelyan about the military, Christian and Carrick nodding along and offering their input as and when. While I'm dragged into the kitchen with Mia, Grace and Grandma Trevelyan. After a while we're all laughing and I'm feeling a lot better about everything that's happened. I can't change the past, so I'd better make sure my future with my new family is going to be amazing.

I'm laughing with Mia about the idea of having a luminous green and yellow themed wedding when Kate walks through the door looking a little less flawless than usual, but still beautiful.

"Can I talk to you?" The first time I've heard her sound timid.

"Yeah sure." I say smiling at Mia.

"What's up?" I say as we get settled on the steps outside looking at the vast garden.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, on the condition you tell me what the fuck caused you to say those things."

"I'm jealous. I always thought I'd get married first, I'd been with so many guys. You've always been beautiful, guys and girls just stop and stare whenever you walk by. You have this mesmerising beauty; all the girls want to be you, and the guys want you. You have this aura about you that's pure, you're a kind and caring person. You know that really freaking annoying One Direction song: What Makes You Beautiful?" At my nod she continues.

"I swear that was written about you. I Know I'm hot in an obvious way, and I use that but you, you're perfect. You're the ideal. But I never thought you'd get married before me, especially since you were a virgin. Then you and Christian get together, and he's rich and gorgeous. Until he starts talking. He's loved you since he met you, anyone can see that. And that's what I wanted. I always thought I'd be with someone like that."

"You have Elliot though." I interrupt.

"Yeah, and we care about each other, but I just never expected it. You got kidnapped, and when I came back to help find you, Christian was manic. He was sleepless, he was scared. Anyone could see he'd gladly kill to find you. Then he asked you to marry him, and everything about his past came out and I thought for sure that'd scare the shit out of you and make you leave. But, it didn't. When you two look at each other, it's clear that you both are going to be together forever. I'm jealous of that. And then, you were saying about the plans for the wedding, and we'd barely done any planning. I'm supposed to be your best friend and I wasn't involved. I hated it. I always thought when one of us got married, we'd spend almost every day together planning."

"How about, after dinner we go to Mia's room and the three of us will look through all the plans we've got and you can tell me what you think?"

"I'd like that." She says smiling shyly.

"I love you, Kate. You'll always be my best friend."

"Even though I'm a total bitch? And any other person would have slapped me."

"I did think about it, but I love you too much. Anyway, any person who thinks that friends don't have their arguments are stupid. It's what people do, they argue they make up. You'll always be my honorary sister." Is say as we cuddle.

* * *

"Everyone." Christian says after we finish our first course of tomato soup and homemade bread.

"There's something I need to talk to you all about." Christian continues in his serious voice.

"What's up bro?" Elliot says as he holds Kate's hand.

"There's been some threats, at GEH. These things are usually quite normal and nothing to worry about, however there are a select few we've received that are worrying. After corresponding with my security team, we've come to the conclusion that security will be upped. For everyone. No exceptions." Christian says, still serious.

"What kind of threats, son?" Carrick asks

"Not very nice ones, in fact some downright scary ones." Christian says looking at me, we made the decision not to tell anyone about what happened with Jack.

"Don't worry, Chris we'll all stick with our security and when your security have sorted whoever's threatening us we'll have a party." Mia says with a grin as Elliot and Ethan roll their eyes.

"You girls can party, I'd rather fish." Ray says with a smile. I'm so happy my dad's coming out of his shell, he's a lot less taciturn tonight.

"I'm in on that one." Elliot and Christian say together.

"That's settled then, the guys will fish and the girls can party!" Mia says

"Yeah, what do you say Ethan?" Kate says with a knowing smile

"I don't like fish."

"Why not?" Elliot asks

"They're icky." Ethan says ending that conversation.

**After dinner **we're all in the family room enjoying comfortable banter, Mr and Mrs Trevelyan went home after dessert.

"I have an announcement to make." Ray says as he stands up, Christian has that smile when he's hiding something.

"What's happened dad." I say hoping it's nothing bad.

"Nothing bad, it's just I'm moving to downtown Seattle."

"This is great."

"Congratulations, Ray."

"Woo you'll be closer to the love birds." Are just a few of the things the family says as everyone grills Ray about his new home. Apparently he didn't want us all to get excited only for nothing to happen for ages, but he sold his home and found another in a few days. Luckily.

"Well, I want to retire closer to my baby girl." Ray says as he kisses me on the cheek.

* * *

The drive home is spent in comfortable silence, after Rays announcement we started talking about the wedding which prompted me, Kate and Mia to go up to her room to discuss the wedding plans. A winter wedding in the Grey's back yard is the plan. We're decided on November 2012, and a possible colour scheme of Silver, Purple and Black.

"You okay baby?" Christians voice brings me from my revive just as my phone starts to ring

"Kate, I just saw you what's up?"

"I know, sorry. I forgot to tell you Jose called me today."

"Okay, what did he want?"

"He wants us to see him tomorrow, at his show."

"Shit! His show. I forgot."

"You do have an excuse, Steele you were kidnapped."

"It doesn't make me feel any less shitty about forgetting."

"Either way, tell me if high command lets you go."

"Okay, I'll call you back in a minute."

"Laters."

"Laters." I say as I hang up.

"What did Kate want?" Christian says as we get in the elevator

"Jose called her earlier, he wants us to go to his art show tomorrow. He has some news." I say as I smile up at him and kiss his neck.

"You wanted to check in with me first?"

"Yes. Are you okay with it?"

"As long as you stick with Sawyer, I'm not going to dictate when you see your friends."

"Thank you baby."I say kissing his lips.

**A/N ****Sorry for the lateness! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon :) Please review & as always if you have any questions etc please don't hesitate to PM or review me :) xo **


	27. Chapter 27

**_Previously: Chapter 26_**

_"Jose called her earlier, he wants us to go to his art show tomorrow. He has some news." I say as I smile up at him and kiss his neck. _

_"You wanted to check in with me first?" _

_"Yes. Are you okay with it?" _

_"As long as you stick with Sawyer, I'm not going to dictate when you see your friends." _

_"Thank you baby."I say kissing his lips. _

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

I wake to see Christian watching me sleep.

"You know that's creepy right?"

"Too creepy?" He asks worriedly

"Never." I say smiling.

"Good"

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"You're beautiful when you sleep, and you were talking."

"What did I say?"

"That you loved me, a lot." He says as he strokes my hair

"I do love you, Christian. Sometimes it scares me, I've never been in love before and I have all these feelings. Then I remember you haven't had a relationship before either and I feel better, knowing we're in this together. We're getting married, and we'll be together forever." I say as I lay on top of him, my head on his stomach, his arms holding me.

"We are, Anastasia. I live and breathe you. I can't function without you, I think about my life before you and all I see is darkness. You're the light in my life. My everything."

"I love you Christian, so much." I say kissing as much of the trail of hair from his chest to his belly button as I can reach.

"I love you too, my sweet Anastasia." He says running his hands through my hair. I move upwards so I'm straddling him I kiss his stubble, then lean down peppering kisses all the way down to his perfect erection. I kiss my way up the shaft, when I reach the tip I lick all around it earning groans and moans of pleasure from my fiancé. I kiss down the shaft on the other side until I reach his testicles. I take each one in my mouth sucking on them gently, one by one. Then the other again. I hold his hips as he starts jerking forward, I kiss my way up his perfect body kissing and licking my way as I go. I place a lingering chest on each of his burns. Whispering to him how much I love him. He flips us over so he's on top of me, his hands rest on each side of my face as his eyes look into mine. I feel as though he can see straight into my soul. He guides himself into my hot wet core I let out a sigh of relief.

"Feeling good baby?" He asks as he stops moving, still inside me and cuddles me close.

"Yes" I say kissing his lips.

He starts to move slowly, this isn't about release, it's just us being together loving each other. He starts to pick up his pace slightly, but always holding me close. Constantly telling me he loves me. With my arms around his neck, I pull him closer to me. Our hips working in perfect synchronisation, we come together.

* * *

**I meet Kate** in a small Italian restaurant a few blocks away from Escala, Christian still ensured Sawyer drove me -rather than walk behind me as conspicuously as possible - because of the rain. Not that I minded, I like the rain just not enough.

Kate, as usual is dressed to the nines: her grey dress hugging her curves perfectly while her thigh high boots cover her long legs and her bright rose pink coloured tote bag grabs attention along with her black leather biker jacket. It all makes me feel slightly, dorky. Nothing new, I'm still proud I made some form of effort with a polka dot silk blouse, black skinny jeans with a faint silver coating on the sides, red patent leather ballet flats and a blue leather shoulder bag complete my outfit.

"So, what do you think Jose wants?" She asks as we sit down and each order an iced tea.

"I'm not sure, but it has to be something huge. If he wants to talk to us about something it's secluded." I reply

"What makes you think it's huge then? Maybe he just wants to chat?"

"Our reactions? He's never usually bothered about how we react to things, he's pretty laid back. And, he's driven all the way here from Portland during his show."

"I like it! I guess we don't have to wait long." Kate says as Jose walks through the door looking casual in a tight fitted white tank top, with a baby blue shirt with no buttons done, a pair of slim fit black jeans and patent leather and suede loafers.

"Hey, have you girls ordered yet?" He says as he sits down.

"Just an iced tea each." I reply

"Oh good." He says as we start browsing the menu wondering what to eat for lunch. When our drinks are brought over, Jose orders an iced tea for himself.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kate asks her eyes gleaming

"Okay, you can't react badly because we're in a public place okay." He says looking down

"Jose, you're one of our best friends. Whatever you have to say, we're here for you." I say smiling

"Okay, here goes. I'm gay." He mumbles just enough for me and Kate to hear him.

"But, the bar?" I say reminiscing about when he tried to kiss me.

"I know, after I kissed you I went home and felt like shit. I spent the next day thinking about how I didn't want you. I mean, you're the definition of true beauty and I didn't want it. I always thought I did. I expected to dream of kissing you and being with you all night. And, when I didn't I was confused. I went to a gay bar, I thought if I didn't like it then it was just a fluke and I'm straight. I ended up meeting a someone who was in the same situation as me, him and his boyfriend helped me a lot they listened to my worries and were really nice to me." He says with a smile.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress asks pulling me and Kate out of our stone shocked faces.

"Yes, I'll have the Prosciutto and Shaved Pear Salad." Kate says smiling "I'll have the Wild Truffle Risotto please." I say "I'll go for the Prawn Linguini. Thank you." Jose says as the waitress takes our menus. We sit in silence for a few minutes until Jose breaks the silence. "Do either of you have a problem with me being gay?" He asks looking hurt. "No, no matter what we love you. It's just a shock." I say smiling. "Good. I told my parents over the phone last night." He says "What did they say?" Kate asks with a genuine smile "They weren't surprised. Apparently they've suspected since I asked for a barbie dream house for Christmas when I was about six."  
"No way!" Kate says almost spitting out her drink. "Yeah. Did you guys not know?" "I didn't, you've always been feminine but I never thought you were gay." "Yeah, and the amount of times you stared at Ana's ass I would have never thought you were gay." "Damn. I thought I was being subtle." He says as we all laugh. Our food arrives, and at first bite it's delicious. I've never had truffles before, but these are amazing. "Am I the only one thinking we need to come here more often?" Kate says with a look of pleasure on her face "No, maybe make a date of it?" Jose suggests "Yeah, we can meet up here once every two weeks or something." I say smiling. "Every other Saturday." Kate says as we all agree. "So, did you meet anyone on a non friend basis?" Kate asks Jose once we've ordered dessert. "Kind of. I already knew him, but didn't realise he was gay until we saw each other at the gay bar." "Who was it?" Kate asks eagerly "Is it someone we know?" I ask "Yes, you both know him." "Who is it? Have you gone on a date? How was it? Did you kiss?" Kate asks "The date was last night, it went great, yes we kissed, I'm seeing him tonight." He says smiling. "Well! Who was it?!" Kate asks in full journalist mode "Promise you won't overreact." He says with a worried expression "Jose, I doubt you could shock us anymore than you already have." "Oh, I think I could shock you more, Ana." "Try us." Kate says "Okay... But, don't judge. He's worried about coming out to his family and barely anyone knows he's gay." "Just tell us!" Kate says "It's Ethan, Ethan Kavanagh." 


End file.
